Guardians of Power
by Charlotte Nash
Summary: Action...romance...bit of everything here, an FF8 fic, my latest, PLEASE review, this has taken a lot of time!


**Chapter 1 - SeeD and peace**

****

"Squall! This is Xu. Please come to the bridge." 

The voice sounded rather weary. Squall could understand why. Day after day had been the same as recent. Stretching from his dormitory bed, he let himself out and locked up. Squall plodded along the corridor. He passed the training centre. Not a sound was to be heard. Continuing on, he could hear the shuffles and flicks of pages and the computers whirring in the library. He peered into it as he passed. He could see many students sitting and reading. He also spied Zell sitting in the corner, book propped onto his lap. Squall smiled to himself.

"Squall! This is Xu. Please, report to the bridge." The voice said a little more sharply.

Squall lifted his head. Guess he'd been walking a little too slowly. He picked up the pace. He took the elevator up to the third floor. Xu was standing patiently.

"Glad you're here," she said, a little vacantly. Quistis nodded in agreement. It had been a hard time for everyone at Garden. Many were mourning losses; SeeD was now the biggest organisation in the world for defence. They were in higher demand than ever after the Lunar Cry, causing more monsters everywhere, and training _quality_ SeeDs was getting harder - lack of materials, lack of funding although Esthar's president was more than generous.

"Well," continued Xu, "the junior classes are out on their field exams in the fire cavern. Also we are scouting the Balamb terrain to eradicate as many monsters as possible."

Squall nodded. "Be sure to be wary of T-rexaurs," he said. "Some kids don't realise the danger in fighting one, despite its size"

"Yes, sir. We always do." Nida turned around. His abilities as a pilot were second to none, but some people seemed to forget he was also a talented SeeD fighter.

Squall sighed. He didn't like this leadership business. He had thought after Ultimecia was defeated, Cid would take his position again - but now Squall was leader and dictator of Balamb Garden, as Cid announced retirement, though he did help Squall out in times of trouble. Cid had returned to Centra with his wife. He felt a little pride, but would rather someone else did it.

"Ok." Squall turned around to go. He went down the elevator. He checked the time on a clock. Almost time to teach a class but enough time to seek out Rinoa and see if she was okay that morning. He checked the library. She wasn't there. Zell has also gone. He searched the Quad. No one there.

Squall and Rinoa had got on very well as a couple. It was surprising how much Squall had actually changed within a few months after they were together. He felt a lot happier. He still had an element of seriousness, but now felt less stifled, and was far more the friendlier person.

In the cafeteria, Squall spied Zell and a hotdog. Zell noticed Squall and smiled. He pointed to his hotdog.

"Hey, Squall! Look, I finally got a hotdog!"

"Fine," said Squall, totally uninterested. "You seen Rinoa?"

"No, I haven't," said Zell. "To be honest, I haven't seen her all morning. I thought she might be with you."

"Ok. Thanks, Zell." Said Squall.

"I'll come and help find her, if you like," Zell offered, getting up.

"You can't take food from the cafeteria out of that area." Said Squall firmly, eyeing Zell's hotdog, dripping with ketchup. A drop of mustard oozed out and looked as though it was going to hit the clean floor of the cafeteria any second.

Zell frowned in confusion, and then with a clever motion, threw the hotdog behind him, effectively tossing the hotdog into a bin. A few girls clapped and laughed. Zell grinned and bowed. Squall looked surprised.

"You threw away your beloved hotdog?"

"What's the deal? I can always buy another. Let's go find Rinoa."

Squall found Selphie wandering the corridors, followed by lots of the juniors.

"Hi Squall!" she said cheerfully. The younger ones gazed warily in respect of Squall, knowing he was their powerful leader - defeating a sorceress. Some of the children bravely smiled in admiration.

"Selphie, have you seen Rinoa?" Squall asked.

"Nope!" she said. Smiling at the children that followed her, she asked: "have you seen Rinoa? The pretty girl in blue?"

"I did!" said a boy suddenly. "I think I saw her with squad B. They have field exams. I wish I could go with them. I'm not old enough yet."

"Is she your girlfriend?" a girl asked Squall cheekily. Selphie frowned at her and she went quiet.

"Squad B" muttered Squall under his breath. He bent down to the boy. "Did you see where she went after that?"

"Yeah, she went out the door with them," said the boy, nervously, rubbing his head through his thick brown hair. Squall was puzzled. Why did Rinoa go off with the SeeD candidates? He would question her when she came back.

"Guess the search is over," said Squall to Zell. "Go get your hotdog if you want, Zell."

"No way," said Zell. "Man, I'm so bored! Nothing's happening anywhere these days. And besides, I got to teach classes in minute."

"You? Classes?" Said Squall. "That's a disaster."

"Hey, man, cut it out! No, it's a new rule. Ahem!" Zell coughed a little. " - All students must know fist fighting, in case they are caught without weapons." Cid told me it. He told you too - but I guess you forgot. You've been busy lately."

"Tell me about it." Said Squall. "I'm feeling a little bit bored with it all." 

Selphie smiled. "Hey, I understand the feeling too!" she said. "There's no adventure. We can fight foes for towns, but they're not like special missions. And besides, until the next Lunar Cry, what will SeeD become when there is no monsters left?" she noticed Squall's sharp glare. "Well, its true," she said, lamely.

"I know, I know," said Squall. "But remember, SeeDs purpose is to create peace. If we can destroy the monsters so there aren't any left, by next Lunar Cry in 1000 or any amount of years, technology will be able to contain and destroy the monsters. Then all we need to do is to keep the peace between humans. At least, Laguna said that, so don't be sure."

"Yeah, well" said Zell. He had faith in Laguna, even if he was a little weird through his eyes. "I'm gonna go to the library. One of the librarians - the one with the pigtails - has "Pupuruns journey" back in, she reserved it for me."

"How nice," said Selphie, winking. Zell missed it entirely.

"Attention please! Will Instructor Trepe and Squall please make their way to squad C and class E, meeting in 2F classroom. Thank you."

Squall listened, then shrugged. "I gotta go."

"See ya!" said Selphie cheerfully. She watched Zell disappear, dashing to the library, and Squall jogging over the to elevator.

"Anyway, kids, as I was saying" 

All the children had gone to class. Selphie was standing, alone, in the corridor. She sighed, as her class was cancelled to make way for an exam. She had nothing better to do, so she decided to go to the dorms. And see if anymore of her friends were about. She strolled casually down the corridor, when a noise attracted her attention. Maybe it someone she knew. She peered around the corner. A tall figure stood outside _her_ room! The figure froze, and then sprinted off around the corner in a blur of brown. Selphie didn't have time to react or recognize who it was. She went to her dormitory door and looked at it. It didn't look like he/she had been trying to break in. she unlocked her door and went in, and looked around. Nothing interesting - just her stuff - except a small white envelope by the door. _He was posting a letter!_ She thought quickly. She picked it up, and read the front. 

"To Selphie", it said, written in neat handwriting. It looked familiar. Selphie was sure someone she knew wrote like this. A bit. She opened it.

"Dear Selphie,

I think you are the best person to come wandering along into my dull life. You're bright and cheerful, and can cheer me up when I'm down.

I was wondering if you could meet me tonight and talk to me no particular reason. I bet you can't guess who wrote this. I'm using my neat writing, so no wonder you wouldn't recognize it!

Well, I'm a close friend of yours, if that's a clue, but I'm not saying as I bet you'd show this to someone!

Meet me in the Quad at 9:00 tonight, then, ok?

From me!

Selphie was puzzled. She wasn't one to get all fussed over a little letter. She'd solve the mystery at 9:00. But it did fill her mind for the rest of the day - even when she went to class.

"Selphie! Stop daydreaming and pay attention!"

"Yes, instructor Aki!" chanted Selphie back.

"Good. Now, as you remember, the devastating lunar cry happened only a year ago"

_Who was the letter from_? Thought Selphie._ Quistis? No, she's very levelheaded. She wouldn't go to the fuss of a letter. Zell? Too up-front. Xu? Nope, she's got a tanoid, for goodness sake! _

__" And as the mass of monsters increases on the moon, the swelling penetrates the atmosphere, which is already weak at that one point. Most of the monsters at the top die as the pressure is too harsh"

_Squall? Nope _Selphie gave up thinking and paid attention to her instructor again, so she wouldn't lose marks.

"That's all for today, class. Pack your things and take a break. Remember all this for a test tomorrow."

Selphie stared in dismay. She'd missed all of it! But her mind returned to the letter. She went to her dorm again and looked for something to wear that evening. She didn't know why, maybe it was nice to look nice, even for a simple meeting

Squall watched the classmen leave with the instructors. He faced Quistis.

"One more class, day finished," he stated. Quistis nodded.

"I'm not complaining!" She said, smiling. "It's great to be back into my job. I feel so proud." She stared at her SeeD instructor uniform. "It's nice to be in it. I'm glad Cid let me back in after the end of Ultimecia."

A trampling noise headed their way.

"Here comes the next class," muttered Squall. "Your turn. Which group?"

"Squad B," said Quistis.

"Squad B?!" exclaimed Squall. "Rinoa was seen with them"

"Hello, Squall, Quistis! Did you miss me?" Rinoa stood looking cheerful at the doorway. Only her head was visible, she pulled funny faces from around the corner. Many students entered, smiling and chattering, to themselves and Rinoa.

"Rinoa! Where did you go?" Said Squall, trying not to be cross.

"I've been on the field exam!" she said happily.

"Huh?" Said Squall, not registering this.

"Look, look, look!" she said excitedly. She jumped out of the hallway. "Tah-dah! Whatcha think?"

Rinoa was excited, leaping up and down. She wasn't wearing her normal clothes

"SeeD uniform?!" Quistis exclaimed. "That means"

"Yep! I passed my exam and I'm now a SeeD! Isn't that cool?" said Rinoa, happily. Squall wasn't sure what to say - but the uniform did suit her not sure about the bow, but she looked quite adorable

"Uh, nice," said Squall, not realising he'd spoken his thoughts out loud looking at her.

"I'm so glad!" Said Rinoa, blissfully unaware of Squall's actual meaning. "Now I know I'm not gonna be scared I'm not good enough to fight with you guys! If we're all SeeDs I'm now a proper part of the team! I felt like the odd one out before!"

"How about Irvine?" Said Quistis. "He wasn't a SeeD, uh, not until recently."

"Yes, but he got honoured and everything," Said Rinoa impatiently. "And he'd attended Garden, so he was a candidate anyway. But didn't I feel so pleased!" she ran up and gave Squall a big hug, then ran off.

"Hey! Rinoa! Wait for me!" said Squall. He ran after Rinoa. He could see her dark hair blending with the navy-blue of her shirt, and sprinting effortlessly fast in excitement as bewildered students stared. He went in the elevator before she shut the door.

"Hey!" He said. "Can't I celebrate your success too?"

"Sorry," she said, a little bashful, realising she had been a little impolite to walk off like that. "I got all excited. I want to go show the others!"

Squall smiled at Rinoa. "You think you can outshine me as a SeeD?" he said jokingly. Rinoa scrunched up her face.

"You bet!" she said. "Look out, Squall, here comes the next female leader of Garden!"

__

__"A SeeD?! Rinoa, that's so awesome!" Selphie exclaimed. She leaned further over the table to examine Rinoa's SeeD uniform. "It suits you. Definitely."

"Thanks!" Rinoa beamed. 

"Yep," said Zell. "I always thought you'd have what it takes"

"Zell's saying that 'cos he knows you'll kick his ass if he doesn't," Said Quistis with a smile at her ex-pupil, unruly yet dedicated.

"No way!" said Zell to Quistis. Quistis watched Zell turn around again. She leaned over to his ear.

"Chicken."

"SHUT UP!"

"Just kidding!!!"

"I don't care!" Said Rinoa, in a happy daydream. "I feel kinda proud. Still, it means I'm gonna do missions and all that too."

"And, you'll be paid for what you do," Said Irvine.

"Yeah, that too," Said Rinoa. "If I get lots of money, I'm gonna help refund the Forest Owls. Timber still isn't liberated." She sighed deeply. "And we were so close that time"

After a merry day, darkness fell and soon Garden was closing down for the night. Nearly all students were asleep by now. Rinoa had long gone. Squall had filled in the last of his paperwork before turning in. Every other SeeD was in the dormitories, except those who choose to do training in the special centre.

There were a few exceptions. Selphie tip-toed out of her room along the hall, fully dressed. She wore the outfit she'd picked out of her wardrobe earlier - a coral pink dress with a white edge. She made her way to the Quad. She could see no one. She sat down on the stage.

Unseen, eyes watched from bushes in the quad. All could see Selphie, alone. A figure went to get up, but another pulled him down. The figure shook his or her head. They nodded at a third figure. The figure sighed uneasily, and got up. He stood up and walked casually up behind Selphie.

Selphie felt a presence behind her. She spun round. Her face broke into a smile.

"Irvine!" She exclaimed happily. "Whatcha doing?"

"Uh nothing," he said awkwardly. He glanced nervously at the bush. The two faces nodded. "S-say Selphie, what you doing out here?"

"Waiting to find out who sent this letter to me," She replied, pulling it out of her breast pocket. She showed it to him. Irvine's eyes scanned the piece of paper. His face broke into a smile. He handed it back.

"You didn't recognise my handwriting after all then, did you?" He said, trying not to laugh.

"You sent it? Why?" Asked Selphie.

"Uh I kinda wanted to talk" Said Irvine, feeling a little nervous. "I wanted to ask you something"

"Uh-huh," Said Selphie. She waited as Irvine searched for words. Sounded like Irvine wanted a favour done. But Irvine wasn't the sort of guy that really wanted to ask for help Selphie beamed a little, thinking maybe she'd worked it out. "Irvine is too embarrassed to ask for help out loud so he decided to ask me 'cos I won't laugh - maybe that's it," she thought. "Or, alternatively, he knows I'm a pushover and that he needs his ironing done." Irvine had now turned back to her.

"Wellif I say this, please don't hold it against me personally, okay?" Irvine's eyes turned to little puppy gaze of pleading.

"Sure, fire away," Said Selphie, now feeling tired.

"Um and you won't be mad at me?"

"No - I don't think so," Selphie said honestly.

"Well you're"

"Huh?" Said Selphie.

"" said Irvine, finishing his sentence, smiling embarrassed. There was a short silence.

"And you say that to every girl, Irvine. Why'd you drag me out here to tell me that?"

"Sorry," he mumbled. Selphie realised that had hurt him. "I mean I You're a really special person, do you know that?"

"No" said Selphie, beginning to feel a little blush to her cheeks. The harsh light from the Quad lamps wouldn't be able to illuminate it.

"WellI think I know I really like you Selphie." He looked into Selphie's face trying to gauge her emotion. She seemed a little surprised.

"Do you mean that?" She said. "You have a reputation around her, Irvine, so are talking from your heart or your head?"

Irvine was taken aback, but he didn't give up there and then. There was truth in her words. Irvine had tried unsuccessfully on girls many a time.

"Mean it? Selphie, you were a special friend right back when we were kids, though you probably don't remember as well as I do. To see you again was a dream, and I'd almost forgotten how lovely you were - and you'd ever since improved on that. I couldn't stop thinking about you once I'd learnt about the new you."

"Irvine" Selphie felt happy. Very happy. Irvine sat next to her, looking upwards at the stars that were visible. And this time, she didn't feel like she had to run away from him trying again. Was she thinking straight? She squinted at him. Very tall, earth colour clothes, very dark, handsome Selphie blinked. But then, had she ever thought about him and her together at first meeting? Not likely, after a clumsy start. She had felt a little strange being with him, but she'd put it down to finding out he really was her friend to be trusted. But had it really been something else? She leaned onto him. He stiffened his body in awkward surprise. He smiled nervously at her face, which too was smiling, but naturally. He put an arm round the back of her to stop her falling off the wall, which they sat on.

"Attention! All students make their way to dormitories. It is 10:30pm. All areas except the training centre area being shut off. Thank you." The tanoid flipped off.

"We'd better go," said Irvine.

"Yeah," said Selphie, stretching up. She leapt nimbly off the wall. "Uh Irvine umm do you want to head over to the Library at some point?"

"Only for you," Said Irvine, smiling. "Need a book or something?"

"Jerk! I meant with ME!" Said Selphie with a smile, pulling a face.

"Ohoh yeah," he replied stupidly. "Of course." He leapt off the wall himself, with care not to scrape the gun barrel of the Exeter on the wall. "Um, see you later," he said, and Selphie watched him run off towards the dorms. 

Selphie was surprised. Irvine seemed so upfront about most things, yet he had wanted to be with her quietly. Selphie began to see a new side Irvine - not the jokey, slightly insensitive Irvine, but the quiet side, the one that did get embarrassed and had feelings too. Selphie sighed and headed for the dorms herself. She was sleepy now. She almost cursed herself for not regarding Irvine with more care - it was only her with the loose tongue that evening. She decided to speak to him the next day, at the library. Then, quickly as she was thinking, she ran to her room in the many corridors of the dorms.

The two figures in the bushes grinned mischievously before running off themselves.

"Mission accomplished!" one yelled.

"Shut up, silly!" hissed the other feminine voice.

Smiling again, they left.

**Chapter 2 - Busy, busy, busy**

****

****Squall had got up ages before anyone in Balamb. He had a lot of work to do still, and besides it was now force of habit. He sat at his desk and filled his remaining forms, papers, documents and letters in. leaning back satisfied with the amount of work done, he sighed. He looked up at the clock. 6:47am. Seemed like a long time until anyone got up. Squall smiled. He decided to go to the training centre. He had not gotten involved in any major battles recently, and he wanted to make sure his skills weren't deteriorating. He had faced the odd T- rexaur, but had always been backed up by other SeeD members, and students. Now he was going to test his individual skills. 

Walking from the plain corridor into the greenery of the centre, Squall drew his gunblade and looked about for any approaching enemy. After a few seconds of waiting, he threw a stone in the bushes. Almost instantly, 4 grats crawled out. Squall quickly rushed his blade through all 4 in a huge sweep. They all keeled over instantly. Squall smiled in satisfaction as their bodies melted into the ground. He quickly checked the soil where they lay for any kind of item or useful tool. Healing items in particular were in short supply at Garden. Squall picked up 2 sleep powders and a potion. Not bad. But grats were no match! And what if a T-rexaur didn't want to battle? Squall suddenly thought back to yesterday - "all new students must know how to fist-fight." - Zell had said that. Squall was game. He tossed the Lionheart aside. And awaited a challenge. Some bite-bugs flew down to face him. Squall panicked briefly, not sure how to block himself with no weapon to counter attack (and slice) the oncoming danger. He tried putting his arms to his chest to block the force - but the bug instantly went for his lower half and bit his legs. He winced a little, and then another came at him. This time he skipped out the way in time. Now he understood why Zell looked like he was dancing when he was fighting. This time, he wasn't letting them get a strike in. A bug approached, and Squall battle it as hard as he could with his fist, between the eyes. As the bug fell, Squall rubbed his hand. That had hurt. He quickly shook it and ignored the pain. He kept himself focused on the remaining two enemies. Another bug chose to strike, and the other one followed it. Squall wasn't sure if he could beat the two by regular means. He sighed deeply, engrossed in thought, calmly losing himself in his mind, trying to feel out the presences that slept in one part of his brain - Shiva, leviathan, and Pandemona were junctioned. He felt around his mind, losing his consciousness. He frowned in concentration. Where were the GFs? Had he not junctioned them? He guessed so - he must have forgotten or something - nothing was to be found. He opened his eyes, and was struck in the chest by one of the two bugs, knocking him to he floor. The second bug bared its needle, and prepared to strike Squall with poison. Squall looked up in horror. His gunblade was too far to reach. He curled him self in a ball in desperation. He gritted his teeth. He looked up to see the bug fall from the air, followed in succession by the other one. He sat up quickly, and saw Rinoa, in SeeD uniform, catching the ******.

"Hey, Squall," she said with a grin. "Having trouble?"

"No," said Squall. "Not anymore, thanks. What you doing up so early?" Rinoa pouted.

"Looking for you," she said, with a small smile. She then frowned. "I hope you weren't in here all last night." She added sternly.

"Course not," said Squall. "I came down this morning to get practice. I'm okay." He got up and picked up his blade, before giving her a hug and a quick kiss. Rinoa hugged back. "Well, we'll have a day off today, Squall. All the exams are over with for now. No one wants to do work today." Rinoa fluttered her eyelashes at Squall.

"You want me to announce an all-day break," he stated, smiling at her will.

"Yup." She said.

"Aw, what the heck. Everyone's had a hard time recently. We'll do it." Rinoa smiled brightly.

"Yay!" she said happily. "Lets go do something FUN today!" she grabbed Squall's arms and half dragged him down the corridor as he tried to keep up with her running, both of them laughing.

Later, after massive cheers when Squall announced the break over the tanoid, Xu smiled.

"I want to go have a rest too," she sad. "Nice idea, Squall."

"Wasn't my idea," he replied. "It was Rinoa's idea."

"Ok, whoever's, lets have FUN FUN FUN!" said Rinoa herself, coming up on the bridge. "C'mon Squall, let go somewhere."

"Where?"

"Anywhere. C'mon!" Rinoa looked pleading. 

"Alright. Xu, Nida, hold the fort whilst I'm gone." Squall said. "I don't think I'll come back alive!" he mouthed as Rinoa pulled his arm impatiently. He left the room, pulled by Rinoa.

"Alright!" she said. "Let's go somewhere quiet. I want to talk to you about SeeD thought I know some stuff, I need to know from the expert."

"Okay." Said Squall.

"Let's go to my dormitory room. I tidied it yesterday, so there's room for two."

"Amazing! You mean I don't have to climb through the papers and clothes to find you anymore? Why not my dormitory anyway?" Said Squall.

"Oh, it wasn't that messy before you tease! I just had a lot to unpack, you know." Said Rinoa. "Besides, I don't want to go in your room. Goodness knows what I'd find there!" Rinoa quipped back.

"Truce!" Said Squall, grinning. "Okay?"

"Okay." She replied.

Selphie waited in the library. Having heard the all day break notice, she knew Irvine wouldn't be long. She had settled down with a good book. It was a romantic novel she had started ages ago. She had several more chapters to find out whether the young lady finally got the man of her dreams who was in grave danger. She read, fascinated by the characters. Funny thing was, all the dangerous situations in the book seemed to be nothing compared what she'd done.

_"He thought of her every waking hour as he sat in the cave, not knowing if he would be alive to see her. He always thought about her. That's what gave him hope for the future. His own and for their marriage. He still had the ring in his pocket._

__

_She sat alone in front of the fire, thinking of him. She wondered when he would be home; unaware of the trouble he had landed himself in. She sighed deeply, waiting for him. So long a wait, yet it would be all worthwhile to hear his tender voice whisper"_

__

"Selphie!" a quiet voice said, shaking her out of her book. She looked up. Irvine peered over to read what she was reading. She shut the book in a hurry. She laid her hands on it so he couldn't get it.

"Hi, Irvine. Take a seat." Irvine sat down on the chair next to the table. Selphie suddenly stood up. "I have a better idea." She said. She sat down on the leather "comfy" chairs for people reading books. "There, NOW sit next to me Irvine." She said. Irvine sat next to her on the chair.

"Ah, much better," she said. "Let's talk."

"Ok." He said. "What about."

"You." She said. "You're so unusual. I'm pretty average. You're more interesting."

"Me? What so special about me?" he chuckled.

"You're so quiet. And peaceful. What goes on in that brain of yours, hm?"

"Uh...That's for me to know and for NOBODY to find out," he said jokingly.

"Aww, c'mon! What about things you'd like to tell people, then," she asked. " Go on - I'm not gonna laugh."

"Not much really," he said. "Just worry a lot, I guess."

"What about," she continued.

"Umm it's silly, but I'm afraid of being alone again," he said.

"What do you mean?" she said, a definite mark in her eyebrows.

"Well... before I met everyone I knew all over again, I was the odd one out at Galbadia Garden. Not only that, but because I was a sniper, teamwork missions were rare. I felt kinda lonely. That's why I was always out looking for company."

"Of the female kind," Selphie finished.

"Ok, drop that already, will ya?" he said, embarrassed and annoyed a little, and then his tone softened. "Sorry, just forget about that please."

"Ok." Said Selphie sincerely.

"You knew I was joking that night at Balamb with the camcorder, didn't you?"

"No."

"Oops. Sorry. I was trying to make you laugh."

"Ok." Selphie sighed happily. She decided to take a direct course of action. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, and waited for a response. Irvine smiled. "I feel a lot better now." He kissed her back. Selphie was over the moon.

One of the librarians was now irritated by their chatter and was going to go into the reading area when she suddenly heard them stop talking. She wondered why. Shrugging, she went back to her work, filing papers.

Zell and Quistis were taking a class. Quistis was keeping the students from distracting Zell whilst he gave them the expert advice of hand-to-hand combat.

"And if the opponent is aiming up," said Zell, performing some swift actions, "try to see where he aims - above or below. Make sure you don't leave room for error - in case the opponent retaliates whilst you bring your fist forward." Zell punched an invisible opponent. The group watched fascinated. Zell was so convincing in his performance they could almost imagine a real monster standing where he aimed. Quistis leaned back on a nearby tree. It was wiser to have the demonstrations outside Balamb Garden - she could see Zell's flailing fists knocking a good deal of paperwork everywhere. Zell finally straightened up. "Any questions?" he asked the class.

"How do you do that really cool looking punch where you block another punch at the same time?" asked a student, leaning back onto the grass.

"Right, okay," said Zell. He again rapidly aimed at the thin air. "Anyone else?" 

"Yeah - Zell, what if the opponent is huuuuuuuge? What do you do?" asked another student, impersonating a huge monster, making himself look silly.

"How about this" said Zell. He leaned over and whispered to the boy. The boy listened. His classmates leaned over to try and hear what Zell said.

"Gotcha!" said the boy with a grin. "I won't forget!"

"Are we done?" said Quistis. "Good. Class dismissed." The class eagerly got up and marched back into Garden, chattering and pretending to hit each other and giggling.

"Oh, Calum, I need a word with you." The boy whom Zell had talked walked sulkily from his crowd of friends, wondering if he was to be told off by his favourite instructor. He looked back at his friends apologetically. Zell walked past him, and he winked and smiled to make him feel better. Calum smiled. After they left, Quistis turned to him.

"Calum. I don't think Zell told you something useful, did he?"

"He did, miss Trepe."

"Okay then," she said, half-sighing. "What did he tell you to do in case of a large opponent?"

Calum grinned.

"Run like hell."

**Chapter 3 - This isn't right somehow**

****

****Several months passed so quickly. New SeeDs were dispatched; monsters in Balamb were now rare. Squall was pleased. The only areas now no longer safe were the fire cavern (fenced off - noting could get out but anyone could enter) and the forests (a safe refuge for monsters.) Squall had carefully checked a map and decided that their next destination was Centra. He owed a lot to that place, and he badly wanted advice from the former master of Balamb Garden.

He also wanted his squads to do some teamwork exercises there - rebuilding the orphanage. He knew Edea and Cid had repaired parts of it so they could live in it like a normal house, but there was a lot of work needed to make it look like the homely place it had been when he was a child. In fact, Squall hardly remembered the actual look of it before its destruction, but he had remembered the feeling there - safe, with Ellone looking after him and the others. Those days were gone; he could rely on others to support him now. Especially Rinoa. Ellone was happy with Laguna. And rightly so.

Squall wondered if he should go to the Centra ruins, but that was a lot of hassle. Especially those pesky Tonberries. It also brought back unpleasant memories of finding Odin. Squall was shocked when Seifer killed Odin. Goodness knows where Seifer was now.

Squall mulled over those thoughts as he went onto the bridge, where Xu, Nida and Quistis stood.

"All clear, Squall. We're landing at Cape Of Good Hope shortly." Said Nida, not once turning back, too busy concentrating on steering. Squall looked out. The lighthouse was looming nearby. The Garden gradually descended altitude. He looked out and amid the dust the landing caused, he could see two merry faces waving their arms wildly at the Garden.

"Squall! How's our leader going?" asked Cid warmly. "All well at Balamb, I hope? What are you doing here?"

"We thought we might pay a visit," began Squall, when Edea ran up beside her husband.

"Hello Squall," she said. "My, what a time you've been. It's been over"

"A year." Said Squall. "We came to do some work here."

"Yes, I have heard from the papers and reliable sources about your high expectations and hard work," said Cid approvingly. "You've really pulled the Garden through, Squall, especially seeing as money is tight. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks," said Squall. And he truly meant it. He felt a little pride from these words of praise. "We also came to see how you were doing. How is everything?"

"Brilliant," said Cid proudly. "Edea and I have been busy. We are planning to reopen the orphanage. We have a lot to do - we've been trying to clear the rubble from the old kid's room." Edea sighed deeply.

"We're not strong enough to move them ourselves, and we cant afford to hire anyone," she said.

"We'll do it," said Squall. "We have an exam for teamwork today. I'm sure they're tried of fighting - this could be the perfect exercise. We must help!"

"Squall, thank you!" said Edea excitedly. "Oh, Cid, won't this be wonderful?"

"Indeed. Thanks Squall. You truly are a worthy leader." Said Cid, smiling.

"Can we take a break soon?"

"You still have 15 minutes left, class. Keep working. Cid will be pleased with your work, you know." Quistis smiled around at her tired students, split into teams of four to lay bricks and stone to remake the old rooms of the orphanage. There had been a few squabbles but otherwise they were getting through the exam nicely. Quistis knew it was a secret exam, which they had no idea of her monitoring their conversations to see if they had SeeD potential. Most of what she heard meant nothing to her - who was doing what, what someone did, jokes and conversations. She picked up whatever she could to add to the reports.

"Where's Squall?"

"He's with another squad."

"Oh."

"Did you hear about Janie last night?

"No."

"Has anyone had any problems with GFs recently? They keep acting weird."

"True."

"I don't know."

"Strawberry flavour?"

"Might be."

Quistis heard these scattered comments. Sighing, she had to admit there was no fault with any member of class. Maybe she was slacking. She felt worried, but then smiled, remembering to have a more positive attitude. 

Maybe it was because they were all very good.

Smiling to herself now, she put a tick by everybody's name. It looked like there would be lots of cheer when the results were read out. And the rooms were nearly completed.

"Ahhhh! Squall, Squall, help me!" a boy cried. He was only a few years younger than Squall, with bright corn-coloured hair. Squall spun around. The boy was on the floor, with a Blitz leaning over him. Squall ran to the boy's aid. The whole class that had been taking the field trip stopped and watched to admire Squall's bravery - and if they would see their younger friend alive again.

Squall ran up to the Blitz, but a shock of lightning prevented him getting close. The boy was panicking now, kicking at the Blitz, but doing himself more damage as he conducted the electric charge the Blitz gave off. He screamed in pain. The Blitz lifted its metal weapon. Suddenly, it disappeared from its hand, and clattered to the floor. Irvine blew the tip of his gun. He had made a perfect hit. Squall now had the opportunity to finish it off before it did damage whilst it was dazed. Squall was going to summon a GF - as not to get himself shocked. It was the easiest way. Squall tried to summon a GF. He knew there was a trip today and made sure Shiva, Quetzacotl and Diablos could come to his aid. He decided to use Shiva. He quickly cleared his mind, searching deep for the consciousnesses. He frowned.

Again?

A blow bought him back to reality, as he was shocked with a weak lightning spell. Squall was now at a very close range with the beast, which had left the boy, now it had seen Squall as the bigger threat. Squall could see him run up and be fussed by his classmates. Squall watched as the monster approached ever closer. He stopped still. The monster loomed over him, and as it aimed a strike that no one could ever block

Squall quickly drew the gunblade and swiped it through its body. It hurt Squall a lot, but the monster fell to the floor. Squall got up uneasily.

"Yo, Squall man, you okay?" asked Zell in concern.

"You okay, Squall?" asked Selphie, running up from behind the class.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Squall felt a little sore. "Got any potions?"

Rinoa ran up. She brushed Squall down, checking him for any wounds. She concentrated her thoughts, and Squall felt refreshed as he was bathed in cool healing light.

"There," said Rinoa.

"Thanks," said Squall. He frowned and turned to the boy. " Don't tag along behind again, keep to the main group," he said sternly.

"Y-y-yes sir," the boy stammered. His classmates cheered him up with jokes. One of them had given him a potion and he looked less battered already. Selphie once again took the behind of them, Rinoa to the right and Zell to the left. Squall took the lead. That Blitz had caught him out. He had to make sure it didn't happen again. He almost cursed himself for not being able to defeat such an easy monster. But it would have been easier if it weren't for the fact that Shiva hadn't

"Guys," said Squall suddenly. "Which GFs did I junction today?"

"Shiva, Quetzacotl andDiablos." Said Zell. "Why? Forgotten?"

"Nothing," said Squall. He was now puzzled.

He wondered why, and decided to think about it later. It was no good worrying over nothing. Squall could hear a trampling noise. That didn't sound good.

"What's that over there!?" a girl screamed in horror, as some disgusting monsters came into view, up for a battle no doubt. Several Forbiddens, the skeletons in rags, cackled evilly and prepared for battle. Everyone, student or otherwise, drew their weapons and dropped their bags, and took a battle stance. Squall took the front with his friends.

"Now, class, watch! We will keep them occupied for a few minutes. Then I want you to use magic or the guardian force to get them!"

Squall slashed one Forbidden and it stumbled a little. Selphie's shinobou kept them at bay. Rinoa and Irvine were at the back, in case items or magic were needed to destroy them. Squall risked a glance to look back at his students, each one with looks of concentration. Squall watched a Forbidden get back up, and he knocked it down with the flat of his blade to keep it alive. Squall was a little infuriated. Surely someone had summoned a GF or had conjured magic by now! He turned back again. All the students were now looking at a loss.

"Nothing's happening, sir! I keep trying and nothing happens!" Squall frowned. More students moaned of the same thing - no magic, no guardian force. A few were getting panicky.

Squall, now agitated, destroyed all the Forbiddens in a swift leap, aided by his companions. Squall turned to his class.

"You couldn't use magic or the GFs?" he asked. Except he didn't seem to ask it, he seemed to just say it. All the students nodded, said yes, and looked a bit upset. They didn't want to fail their exams later and Squall, being the teacher, might not have believed them. A few felt sure they were failures as fighters. Squall's friends looked slightly doubtful themselves.

"Okay, said Squall. "Let's go back to Garden. I think I'm going to have to hold a meeting."

The students chattered fearfully.

"You're not in trouble for it," Squall added. Huge sighs of relief followed.

"Squall?" Rinoa asked. "What was that all about?"

"I'm not entirely sure," said Squall. "That is what I intend to find out back at Garden."

"What if they were playing a trick or something, Squall?" asked Zell.

"No," said Squall. "I had the same trouble recently. You saw me against that Blitz. It doesn't take 20 seconds to summon a GF, does it? No, the maximum time, if you check studies, is 17 seconds. I couldn't even sense a GF in my mind - and I junctioned them correctly this morning."

"Odd," said Zell, not thinking. "Must be a sensible explanation."

"Well that's what Squall is going to find out," said Rinoa patiently.

"Yeah, I sympathise Squall. It happened to me too recently." Said Selphie conversationally.

"What?" said Squall, stopping.

"Oh, I tried to summon one the other day to get rid of some annoying grats that might send the examinees to sleep, but I couldn't sense the GF. In the end I just hit them."

"And you didn't come and tell me?" said Squall, in disbelief.

"It didn't seem important at the time," said Selphie casually. "Do you think something's wrong?"

"Wrong? Selphie, if the GFs aren't working, neither does our magic, or our enhanced strength," said Squall. "Do you realise what could happen to SeeD, and anyone wishing to employ SeeD if that is the case?" 

Selphie thought about it. What would Dollet have done if the Galbadians had stormed the town entirely? What if Ultimecia had still possessed matron? What if Seifer had destroyed Squall in a single blow because Squall had low vitality? Selphie didn't like the sound of this. It dawned on everyone instantly: this meant they were in trouble.

"This isn't good," she said. "This is really bad. What about all the people? What would happen if SeeD couldn't help them?"

"Wait a minute," said Rinoa. "_I_ used magic this morning - to heal Squall's wounds. How come it hasn't happened to me?"

"You're a sorceress, Rinoa," said Squall. "No doubt you would be able to use magic without the GF - but in a different way than we do. It's not one hundred percent reliable."

"This is freakin' weird." Said Zell. "Wonder if I can use the GF? I'll try a Cura." Zell concentrated hard. The others stopped to watch. Zell pushed himself harder and harder to generate magic, but he gave up, looking a little fatigued.

"Man, that looked like it was hard work," said Irvine.

"Youit," panted Zell.

"Lets go back," said Squall firmly.

Squall, Quistis, Xu, Nida, Cid and Edea went to the 3F bridge. Finding each finding a rail to sit on, Squall made his announcements.

"I expect you wonder why I asked you all up here," he said. "Cid, Edea, as former heads I'd like to you to help me with a difficult problem."

"We'll try," said Cid with a nod.

"The trouble stands with the GF," Squall said. "Everyone - student or instructor - is unable to use the GF in the Garden at the moment. It nearly caused a disaster with exams earlier."

Everyone listened intently to Squall. They did not doubt his word. They had puzzled expressions, so Squall continued.

"Either they are gone - or simply we can't summon them for some reason. It's a puzzle. I have tried on two occasions and can't summon the GF."

"What does it fell like to know the GF isn't there?" asked Nida. "Because I remember recently trying to summon a GF and it felt like my mind was empty and they weren't there - I got quite a fright."

Squall sighed. "Yep, everyone has got it. I don't want to cause a panic."

"Maybe we should talk to the other Gardens," suggested Xu. "I'm sure Trabia or Galbadia Garden will be able to carry on until we have our own Garden in shape."

"Trabia? Galbadia?" exclaimed Cid. "But I thought that"

"We gave funds to repair Trabia, and Galbadia is now back under control." Said Squall, quickly summarizing it all. Cid nodded. "Then I suppose they'll help. Do you want me to call Galbadia Garden? After all, I am closely acquainted with Martine, as you know. I'll be only a few minutes - he's a quick at making decisions."

"Fine," said Squall. Cid picked up a phone Xu handed him and everyone listened quietly as Cid dialled a number and spoke to Martine - presumably.

"Is this Galbadia Garden reception? Yes, yes. At once, please. It's important. Say it's Cid Kramer from Balamb Garden." Cid paused, obviously awaiting a reply. Then he began to speak again. Everyone was trying to keep with the pace of Cid's talking to find out what was being talked about.

"Martine! Yes, yes. Yes, Squall is doing fine. I know that, but I'm calling on his behalf. Fine, thank you. Listen, we have a huge problem right now - we need help, as it could be a dangerous situation for our SeeDs. What?!"

Cid exclaimed the last part so suddenly that everyone jumped.

"No! That's terrible! Yes, yes! My, my, this doesn't sound good. And Trabia? What's happening? Do you know anything? No? We've only just worked it out, I think. Someone wiping out SeeD? Could be. How could one do that?" Cid nodded, listening to some speech. "Yes, yes. Thanks again for your help." Cid pressed a button and looked up.

"What is it?" asked Xu anxiously. "It didn't sound good." Cid looked at her, looking worried.

"It's not Balamb! Trabia and Galbadia have lost the power of the GF too! They are in turmoil over there! They are researching it as much as they can, but to no avail."

There was a stunned silence. Xu suddenly slammed her hand on the rail.

"This is a terrible crisis!" she exclaimed, the worry lines on her forehead creasing up. "What are we to do?! This can't be coincidence! We're terribly vulnerable to attack!"

"There's not much we can do as yet," Said Quistis quietly, looking pale at Xu's words.

"We may have an option," Said Squall suddenly. "What about Esthar? Esthar soldiers are quite dependent on magic for back up, though their physical attacks do an equal amount of damage. Maybe I should have a word with the President."

"Laguna," Quistis sighed. "You're never gonna call him by his name, are you?"

"He's not my best buddy or anything is he?" said Squall in surprise. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes. After being psychically linked and performing a mission together, you'd think he'd stop being so formal.

"Well, I trust the Ragnarok is in good order after we left," said Cid.

"It is, sir." Said Squall. "We'll travel in that. Who do you think should come with us?"

"Choose whoever you like! You run the place now, not us."

"Selphie! Irvine! Zell! Rinoa!" Xu's voice was heard. "Make your way to the car park elevator. Squall is waiting for you. It is of importance. Good luck."

Zell shrugged, put his book down and walked off.

"Zell!" Zell turned around to see one of the Librarians run up to him shyly. The one with pigtails.

"Ummbefore you go, um wonder if you can do me a favour? Please?"

"Sure," said Zell. "Make it quick. Squall's impatient."

"Can you help me steady this pile of books as I pick them up? I just filed them all and I don't want to drop any and have to tidy them all again." She pointed to a large pile on the desk.

"Okay," said Zell. He was going to offer to carry them, but he didn't know what shelves they went on. The librarian picked up the books carefully. Zell put a hand round one side to stop them falling, then he guided the girl with the other to avoid students, because she couldn't see over the large pile very well. She quickly put them away on various shelves, the pile rapidly decreased. Finally Zell let go, and smiled once it got low enough for her to steady.

"Thanks Zell!" she beamed. She couldn't believe her luck - Zell smiled at her twice _and_ agreed to help her! Her opinion of him rose all the time, and she felt so pleased to be with the one she admired for a few seconds.

"It's okay," he said, smiling also. "I better go now before I get into trouble."

"See you!" she said, strolling back to the desk, not liking to look back - she could feel the fiery blush from her cheeks. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she enquired, not turning around. To her shock, she heard Zell's voice.

"When I get back, how about we go to the Quad tonight? I think there's that band from my hometown playing tonight" 

"Zell! Where have you been?" Selphie's bossy yet cheerful voice rang out from the deck.

"Sorrykinda got distracted," said Zell apologetically.

Balamb garden had been modified to allow the Ragnarok a place. The Car park wasn't used as much any more now Garden could fly, and was made smaller to make room for a hangar for the Ragnarok. Laguna had let the team keep the Ragnarok - after all, it wasn't used for 18 years anyway. Squall and his team had put it to better use than Laguna, and Squall was pleased to keep such a fast and sleek looking form of transport. The cars were sold off - the money was quite badly needed.

Quistis had come along with Squall, picking up Rinoa on the way. Selphie and Irvine had come along together. All were wearing their normal clothing now. Squall watched as the entrance to the Ragnarok opened. He stepped inside. He hoped it was reasonably tidy. Zell had been inside and made some special modifications inside. The cargo hold became a study area, and the other room a medical room, and the seating area was made larger. Squall had been very impressed at the time. A few students had helped and they were all highly commended in their examinations.

Squall strolled up the passageway, and waited until everyone was on the elevator, then it ascended. The moment it stopped, Selphie ran into the pilot seat, nimbly leaping in. she started pulling various levers, pushing buttons in several places. The others took a seat and left her to it. Irvine jumped in the co-pilot seat. Selphie looked a little surprise, and he grinned. She turned back - no one had really noticed or cared. Selphie smiled back. She turned her attention to the controls as the 3F bridge sent a message on a screen in the centre of the two seats.

"All clear. Ready for take-off?"

Selphie deftly typed a reply, also putting the necessary codes up.

"#pilot=selphietilmett# Ragnarok, ready. Permission for take-off required."

A few seconds later, another message blinked onscreen.

"Permission granted. Good luck! Hangar door opening. Course for Esthar set."

Selphie tightened her grip on the main controls as the doors opened. She used a free hand to flick a few more buttons. She paused. A light turned green. She hit the ignition button.

**Chapter 4 - Journey to Esthar**

****

The Ragnarok slowly glided out of the Balamb garden's Car Park area. It flew at a terrific speed. Selphie kept a close eye on its altitude as it flew away from Garden. Once at a great enough height, Selphie loosened up. She pressed a button to allow the autopilot take place. She got up and noticed Zell had gone, and so had Squall and Rinoa. Quistis sat, pondering.

"Quisty! Whatcha thinking about?" Said Selphie cheerfully.

"N-nothing much," replied Quistis, a little startled by Selphie's sudden call.

"Anything interesting, or you just worrying again?"

"Bit of both," said Quistis with a smile.

"Tell meeeeeee!" said Selphie pleadingly. "I'm not gonna laugh."

"Well" Said Quistis, looking at Irvine, "umm, it's private."

"Okay. Girl talk is it?" said Irvine, getting up. "I'll go downstairs." Irvine disappeared from view as he went on the elevator. Selphie waved. She wished he could've stayed.

"What were you saying?" asked Selphie.

"Well," Said Quistis. "I know you won't tell anyone, and you never panic like me, so I know I can tell you. Well, I'm kind of worried about this whole GF business. It's just tooweird. I've never heard f anything like this before. I talked to Zell and Squall, and it sounds really strange. How can GFs just _vanish_ from someone, even when they're junctioned? It doesn't make sense. I think it's serious - something powerful must be behind this."

"What makes you think so?" argued Selphie, trying to stop Quistis' current pessimistic attitude go overboard.

"What could be so strong it could unjunction a GF?" said Quistis. "Anyone can draw a GF from someone if it isn't junctioned. We got a lot of GFs that way. But an unjunctioned GF? How?"

Selphie had to admit there was sense in that. She thought back to her studies. No one had _ever_ succeeded in drawing a junctioned GF - man or monster.

"But there has to be a sensible explanation," Selphie persisted. "It might not them being - uh - guardian-napped." Quistis snorted with laughter at Selphie wording. Selphie burst into laughter as well.

"Yeah, it's just me worrying I guess," continued Quistis. "But there's something else on my mind right now. Rinoa told only me - she said she could trust me for practical advice. I felt kind of honoured." Quistis sighed. "I'll tell you though, I'm not sure if she should be doing this, though."

"What?" asked Selphie. "What's Rinoa doing?"

Quistis looked around, and leaned over closer to Selphie and spoke softly into Selphie's ear.

"It'll be weird to see Laguna again," said Rinoa suddenly.

"What makes you say that?" said Squall. He was swinging his gunblade dangerously around the room, narrowly avoiding various tables and chairs, in an attempt for practise.

"Well, when I look at him, he reminds me so much of you," she said. Squall put his gunblade away.

"What?" he choked.

"Oh c'mon, Laguna's not as bad as you make out. No, he's not like you personality-wise," Said Rinoa, frowning. "But there's a definite resemblance between you two. It's odd. I can't explain it. It's like a jigsaw puzzle. You seem to share a few of the same traits - you both have the same sort of face, yet look nothing like each other. You have the same posture, yet Laguna is taller."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Squall impatiently, trying not to laugh at Rinoa's bizarre statement.

"Oh, nothing." Said Rinoa blankly. It was true - she didn't really know what she was saying - but it did freak her out. She put a hand to her stomach. She didn't feel good.

"I'm gonna go lie down." She said, edging slowly out of the room.

"What's up?" asked Squall with sudden concern, noticing Rinoa had gone quite white, and looking ill.

"Nothing," she said. "Just need to lie down. Hope I'm not getting travelsick," she quickly lied. Squall watched with concern.

"Shall I help you?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine, honest." She said, smiling. "Excuse me, I gotta go" she quickly trotted down the hall to the medical room, looking really sick.

Squall decided to keep a good eye on her. He thought about sending her back, but asking her to do that would be a waste of time - she was sure to say no.

"How long?"

"A few months, she said."

"That's a long time to feel sick!"

"I told her that too," said Quistis. "But she won't have it. She says she doesn't want Squall panicking. She thinks she might just have picked up flu or something. She said it's not that bad, she just gets sick sometimes. And she's packing away food like there's no tomorrow, so she can't be that bad."

"Even so!" said Selphie. "That's not like her. Why'd she get all fussed about Squall worrying? Squall's pretty sensible. He'd send her straight to Dr. Kadowaki's, on the double!"

"Rinoa seems to think that it's related to her powers." Said Quistis calmly.

"Butthere's nothing that can't affect a human and a sorceress! That shouldn't come into it."

"But that's Rinoa's choice. I promised not to tell Squall or anyone. You keep that promise too, okay?"

"Okay. Promise."

Zell was cleaning up some of the Ragnarok engines. He had noticed last time they were on board they needed tuning up a bit. He sat with a small toolbox, checking the dials as he made small repairs. He didn't know why he decided to, but with nothing better to do. It kept him from boredom. He had seen Squall and Rinoa leave ages go. Quistis seemed to be a little worried, and didn't want to be disturbed by his talking (that was his guess, he never tried asking.) Selphie seemed engrossed in piloting, and Irvine watching Selphie.

Zell wiped his forehead to mop away the sweat, and then realised how much oil was on his hands. He felt his head with a clean-ish part of his index finger.

"Damn," he muttered, as he felt a large sweep of oil on his head. He picked up his tools and put them back in the box, then went off to wash himself up to make himself slightly more presentable to President Laguna. He decided everything was okay for now, and left the panels that controlled the emergency controls.

Had he finished checking the dials, he would've noticed that one of the levers was very, very, loose. It looked like a good jerk would snap it off. The writing below the lever read: "MANUAL CONTROLS: ABLE/DISABLE."

Suddenly, an ear splitting CRACK hit their ears hard. Dashing to the nearest window, they could see a huge blast of light hit the plains Trabia/Esthar. It crossed the border. The light was huge, bright, and full of so many unnatural colours. After it had disappeared, there was nothing. There was a huge crater, deep and wide, scorched black. There was no smoke, like from a fire. It was horrible.

Squall stared. Everyone ran to him. "This is terrible," he said. "We need to get to Esthar soon," he added quietly. He had never felt such an awesome power. He could feel the Ragnarok tremble slightly, even though they were a suitable distance away. Everyone was quiet, and felt secretly sick. Quistis silently prayed there was no one walking near there.

After a half-hour, Selphie spun the Ragnarok around over Esthar city, to get to the Airstation. A message appeared on the screen.

"For reasons of his own, President Laguna Loire of Esthar and surrounding Esthar Plains has closed the Airstation for an inspection. This may last several days. We therefore wish you to land outside the city, on Esthar Plains. Our soldiers will make sure you come to no harm and will lead you to the city safely, without the fear of monsters.

Thankyou for your cooperation.

~The Esthar Airstation crew~"

Selphie tutted to herself. Irvine read the message, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Surely they'd understand if it was us? This is an emergency! They know the Ragnarok to be us! Laguna would surely give us permission to land! And certainly we don't need any soldiers to lead us in." Irvine picked up the Exeter and put it up to his eye level, and deftly sung it back into the holder to prove his point.

"That was a pre-made message," explained Selphie. "It would appear to any plane heading towards the landing area. Still, not to cause trouble, we'll land a little distance away. I'm sure Laguna knows what he's doing. I trust the guy, don't you?" Selphie had a small smile on her face. Irvine frowned jealously. He was an avid reader of the Balamb Garden Festival Page, and knew well enough Selphie had a soft spot for Laguna. He hoped she wasn't going to run off on him, for the while.

"Yeah," he said. Selphie didn't noticed Irvine's frown of disapproval.

A quick detour to the city outskirts, and the Ragnarok landed smoothly as ever, the team clambered out the plane. They waited impatiently for Squall.

"Ow!"

"Lemme go, Squall!"

"You can't come! You're not well!"

Squall was struggling with a determined Rinoa. She had landed him a few feeble punches, not enough to hurt, but to let her go. Squall firmly dragged her back onto the Ragnarok.

"Now stay here!" he said firmly.

"But"

"I just want you safe!" he said crossly. "You're not gonna be able to fight if you feel ill, and we can't use magic either. Now please, Rinoa, stay here!"

"I can use magic!" Rinoa protested.

"But not effective in your current condition," Squall stated. "Now, please, Rinoa, just this once!"

Rinoa was about to argue, but then she suddenly looked docile. "Okay. I know you're just doing your best," she said, sighing.

"Thanks!" he said giving her a hug, gently. "You take care of yourself, and get some rest." Squall kissed her, then walked out the Ragnarok, and waved at her. Rinoa secretly smiled to herself when he left.

"I may not be up to scratch," she said with a giggle. "But he's not gonna let me out of the fun!"

Squall led the team across the Esthar Plains. Everyone had their eyes opened for monsters. Each one of them felt quite frightened at the prospect of not being able to use magic. If they encountered the normal monsters found around here, then they were fine. But Behemoths, Imps, Toramas, and (this made everyone shudder) Marlboros lurked there also, and there was no way they could defeat a Marlboro, even if everyone in the whole team fought it.

Selphie was still swimming in pleasant thoughts of seeing Laguna again - her role model as well as eye candy. Irvine was not looking forward to the thought to this visit at all. Squall thought it would be cool to see the one who looked after Sis for so long. Even more so, he wanted to see Sis again. Almost everyone else thought the same way. They walked along, until they could see one of the city gates clearly, even from the dust that swept along the plain.

"Not long now," said Squall, trying to make some conversation. The plains were so quiet, apart from the deep, quiet thuds in the distant.

"Is it me, or is the dust getting worse?" Zell said suddenly, as for the second time, the city gate was obscured from view by it. Everyone stopped abruptly.

"Zell's right!" said Quistis in sudden realisation. "So where is it coming fro?" She turned to her left, to see a whole herd of Mesmerizes stampeding towards them, kicking up the dust as they ran, which blew in front of the team.

"RUN!" they all yelled. They sprinted away from the gates, back where they had come from, to avoid the oncoming mass.

After the last few straggly ones of the herd had gone, Squall got up and dusted down his coat. There was nowhere to hide on the flat plain, so they had been lying down flat a safe distance away.

"What could have caused them to run like that?" asked Selphie; getting the dust out of her bouncy, now dirty hair.

"Something big," said Irvine simply.

"Like what?" asked Zell impatiently, to no one in particular.

"We'll take a look, and we'll find out," said Squall decidedly.

"You sure that's wise?" said Quistis. "We don't have any magic for our protection. If it was big enough to frighten a whole herd of Mesmerizes, then do you think we really want to find out what it was?"

"Something big; and something important, probably." Said Squall. Quistis thought of arguing, but remained silent.

Walking onward, the dust that had been kicked up lingered in the air like a cloud. It was easy to follow the route the Mesmerizes had taken whenhad happened. Squall could see where the dust was at its thickest - and where the trail ended. He pointed, and everyone looked. Something, or someone, was there. There appeared to be more than one. Everyone picked up their pace.

Selphie had good geography of Esthar, having like it a lot. Quistis had taken a lot of interest in Esthar too, and both of them knew that they had walked so far they were near one of the other entrances to the city. They could see the figures heading that way too. They nodded to each other, guessing each other's thoughts. Squall told the others to stop, once they got close enough. The figures had turned around. Squall, though he couldn't see them, realised who they were the moment one spoke.

"Squall! It's you and your pathetic band of followers. What are you doing out here?"

"Great," muttered Squall, half to himself, and half to his team. "The last thing we need is them on our case."

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 5 - Mystery solved, mystery made**

****

****"I take it you're not pleased to see me? How sad," said Seifer in his usual sarcastic manner. Raijin and Fujin stood just behind him.

"What did you do to make those Mesmerize run off like that?" asked Zell in amazement of seeing the posse again.

"Something that I'm sure chicken-wuss wouldn't be able to do - just being hero, as usual," Seifer sniggered. "Helping someone in trouble. Of course you wouldn't be able to do that if your neck was on the line."

Zell began to growl, eyes flashing with anger. His fists were clenched. Selphie put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. He loosened a little.

"So what are you doing here then?" asked Squall. If trouble was anywhere, Seifer was in the thick of it.

"That's my business now, no longer Garden's," said Seifer. "I know all about your little selection as leader. Why Cid chose you" Seifer shook his head. "Could've been worse, I suppose."

Squall knew Seifer was right - it wasn't any of his business to ask. Squall decided to ease up a little - Seifer may not have changed, but he was no longer possessed by a sorceress, and intent on killing Squall. That was a good sign right?

"Anyhow," continued Seifer. "We were going to Esthar on some business until you interrupted us."

"Funnily enough, so are we," said Squall. "Would it be anything to do with the Guardian Force?"

"Right." Said Seifer.

"Yeah!" Raijin cut in. "Seifer's GF has been weird, ya know? Not coming when it's summoned! It needs a kick up theow!" Fujin kicked Raijin. "Anyway, we're gonna complain ya know?"

"INTOLERABLE." Fujin agreed with a nod.

"We think Odine might give explanations. If he doesn't" - Seifer swished his gunblade - "then someone's gonna pay."

"Don't do anything stupid, then," Quistis muttered darkly.

"Did you say anything, Instructor Trepe?" said Seifer in sarcastic surprise. "As if I'm going to kill him, as you probably think. No, I'll see someone in higher authority."

"Laguna?" Said Selphie without thinking.

"Who do ya mean? Names mean nothing, ya know?" Said Raijin crossly. Fujin kicked him again.

"THEM - LISTEN."

"Laguna Loire is President of Esthar." Said Squall. "We're going to see him."

"Just a president?" scoffed Seifer. "I know someone in much higher authority than that."

"Who?" asked Zell.

"You'll see," said Seifer. "Good luck to you - you're gonna need it. I still remember your advice, Instructor Trepe."

"Thanks," muttered Quistis again, but much quieter this time.

Seifer and his little band walked off, dignified. Squall watched them disappear towards the gates. He could just about make out Raijin's voice:

"Seifer who will we see other than Odine? Who's in higher authority than a president? Did you just make thatow!"

Once Seifer had gone, the others strolled through the same gate. Each of them hoped they didn't have to listen to Seifer's banter again - especially Zell, who hated Seifer, and Squall. Squall was certain Seifer was up to something. It would be coincidence if both of them turned up at Esthar at the same time. And even more suspicious, what did Seifer mean, he had helped someone? That didn't sound like him.

"Halt!" a palace guard ran up to Squall's group. The team looked. There were many guards outside the palace, even more than when the Lunar Cry overcame Esthar. "Names, business, any proof of identification?"

"What?" said Squall, puzzled.

"New security limits. Who are you?" the guard asked suspiciously.

Squall regained his composure. "Squall, leader of Balamb Garden. Urgent and private business."

"Who are your party?" the guard asked.

"My friends." Squall said. "Instructor Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmett, Irvine Kinneas. Rin-" Squall remembered wasn't with them. "That's all of us," he said decidedly.

"Okay, I'll contact the President." The guard said. The guard pulled out a mobile phone, or communication link of some kind. "President? Sir? A group of people to see you. Said it's urgent. Claims to be Squall of Balamb Garden, with him there issend him up? At once? Y-yes sir." The guard turned it off. "You've got permission. You may enter. I'll escort you in."

"We know the way to the palace ourselves" began Squall.

"New security. I'm paid to make sure. Sorry." Said the guard. As they walked in, the guard leading, he asked, "If it's no trouble to ask, are you closely acquainted with the President?"

"Yes," Squall said. "Why?"

"It's just, he's been edgy and been very curious about anyone visiting him recently, but the moment I said your name, he instantly demanded to give you access."

"He must've been expecting us or something," said Squall. "We never informed anyone we'd come."

"Probably saw the Ragnarok," said Quistis, practically.

"A beauty of technology, that was," said the guard. "My father was one of the mechanics to build that. I was only a baby at that time, of course, but all the pictures I've seen of it - it's such a masterpiece. Almost too good to fly," he said with a chuckle. "Sorry if I bored you with that information."

"Not at all," said Selphie. "I'm the pilot for it now." She then added politely, "I found it quite interesting."

"You're the pilot?!" the soldier exclaimed. He made a half-bow. "Honoured to talk to ya, miss."

"Well, make yourselves comfortable," said the guard. They were in an empty room. What was comfortable in it? Were they supposed to sit on the floor?

"Oops," said the guard, realising his mistake by the confused expressions of the team. He pressed a button on the wall, and instantly a long line of seats appeared. Everyone had a sudden look of relief and took seats.

"Wait here." Said the guard. "President Laguna's room is there" - he pointed to a door, with voices faintly emanating from it - "once the other visitor has left, I'm sure he'll let you go in."

"Thankyou for your help," said Squall. The room was quiet for30 seconds, apart from the murmuring conversations of the team.

"Selphie?" Irvine said softly.

"Yes?" asked Selphie, still in dreamworld.

"Aren't you gonna speak to me?" he said, hurt.

"Y-yeah," she said, shaking out of her illusions.

"Do you still like Laguna?" asked Irvine.

"Little bit," she admitted. "Don't get jealous," she added with a grin.

"I'm not!" he exclaimed.

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Do you like my dress, Irvine?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think Laguna'd like it?"

"Hey!"

"See! Are!"

"Not!"

"ARE ARE ARE!"

Zell sat next to Quistis, quietly discussing official, _very_ important SeeD matters.

"Nida?" said Zell, mouth open. "I always thought she's go for someone more well, she seemed like such a girl of action, but someone so quiet like Nidanever!"

"Well, I think he's quite a nice sort of boy myself," admitted Quistis. "Not my type, but hey, Xu's made a good choice. He may be quiet, but he's just like Xu, except well, he's quieter!"

"I get what you mean," said Zell with a chuckle. "Wonder how long we've got to wait until she asks him out?"

"A long time," sighed Quistis. "She's way too shy. I was surprised myself, but no, she happened to be quite sensitive about that subject."

"Ahh, all down to Nida then." Said Zell. "And that means"

"Yeah?"

"She's doomed to wait forever."

"Yeah."

Squall sat, not listening to anything anyone was saying. He was hoping Seifer wasn't going to burst through the door any moment to stir trouble. He knew Seifer was changed now, but there was something strange about Seifer's attitude. It was almost like the old Seifer - dangerous. Squall knew he was just worrying as usual. He could hear a conversation going to behind the closed door where President Laguna, Kiros, Ward and was talking eagerly. Squall hoped it wasn't Seifer walking out. He listened in on the little snippets of conversation.

"Yesquite understandable."

"Worst thing to happen."

"Our reports show that this is a world-wide event."

"Terrible."

"Well, do something about it! Please!"

Squall jumped up at the last line. That stubborn, bossy, voice

"Squall! What are you doing?" Quistis yelled as Squall got up and marched straight into the room with Laguna.

"Squall!" the voice said, embarrassed. Turning to Laguna, it said: "I'm in trouble."

"Nothing I can do about that, miss. Not unless he tries violence," grinned Laguna.

"RINOA! I told you stay in the Ragnarok! You're not well!"

"Sorry," mumbled Rinoa.

"How did you make it safely across the plains?"

"I had a little help."

"Huh?"

"I got out a few minutes after you left. Then, suddenly, loads of Mesmerizes saw me and gave chase, so I ran towards the city, but it really hurt, and the beasts were catching up. Suddenly, Seifer appeared. He cast Ultima on the herd, and they ran off. Then he showed me the best way into the city from where I was. Real nice of the guy," said Rinoa with a sigh. "Considering we tried to kill each other a while back. Guess he saved me this time"

"Uh" Laguna scratched the back of his head. He was now getting confused. "Can we deal with the matter at hand?"

"Sorry," said Squall. The others stepped in the room.

"Well, you're all here. Miss Heartilly here"

"Rinoa." Said Rinoa sharply.

"Y-yes, well," Laguna tried again. "She has been explaining the current situation. Now, we knew about this because our army can no longer use magic. We made some discoveries whilst trying to regain our powers. This is a dangerous time because now, no one has anything to protect themselves with. Well, firstly, we run several harmless tests. We made an accurate guess from them: the GF power is being taken."

Quistis spoke. "How can you unjunction a junctioned GF?" she asked, puzzled.

"Exactly," said Laguna. "We didn't know. But, we carried on our research, and we know that a silent force is taking the GFs away. We can't feel it, but the GFs are being drained away. This GF-draining thing, it could be man or monster. But it s simply gaining the GFs power. The more GFs it gains, the more powerful it becomes. My guess is that as soon as it reaches its desired level of power, it will attack. And nothing could survive the power of all the GFs in the world."

Laguna's words struck them deeply. "And - and there's something we can do, right?" said Selphie fearfully, whilst in awe of Laguna.

"Yes," said Laguna. "But it will not be easy."

"Duh," muttered Zell.

"I think it would be best if you told them exactly your plan," said Kiros to Laguna. "They don't need the drama."

"Hey, give a guy some fun, why don't ya?" said Laguna.

"Jobs were not made to be fun," said Kiros sternly.

"Whatever," Laguna muttered.

Ward made a noise from his throat, which sounded almost like a scoff. Everyone had to make an effort to refrain from laughing as Laguna tried his best to ignore the noise, which ruined the whole moment.

"Anyway, we were planning for an all-out battle once we find the cause." Said Laguna. "Observe." A holographic map of the world appeared. Laguna pointed at places on it as he explained his plan.

"With the permission of Balamb, Trabia, and Galbadia Gardens, we would like their finest troops to help out cause. But the first half of this mission is purely stealth." Laguna paused before continuing. He pointed to Centra on the map. "Using Esthar's available technology, we have been trying to pinpoint areas of large power, which may lead us to the culprit." Instantly, roughly 15-20 spots blinked on the map, in a yellow light. "These are the areas we found. Most is power coming from regular things, such as machinery, nuclear reactors, large quantities of energy, and suchlike. However," he hastily continued as Irvine opened his mouth, "we have found one spot that is highly suspicious. I believe you were near here sometime ago." All the spots except one disappeared. It hovered over the continent of

"Centra?" said Squall, squinting suspiciously at the map.

"Yep." Said Laguna, confirming it with a nod. "There's nothing there that powerful, ever since the legendary Odinpassed on." Laguna looked like he didn't have much fun saying that. "We researched further on this area, and we pinpointed it exactly. The Centra Ruins are the centre of the problem. We know there are powerful monsters there, but this source of power behaves strangely. It is unusually high, but from the beginning, it was rising; now it has stopped, but decreased slightly. This is because" Laguna shuddered, "we - we think the person now has gained control of all the GFs."

"But, it would be impossible for one being to junction them all," added Kiros suddenly. "A long time ago, a famous scientist gathered many GFs. He junctioned as many as he could. But there were so many, they couldn't fill the place allocated in his brain - usually a GF takes the space for your memories, because you can live without that part. But because he junctioned so many, they were forced into important areas of his brain" Kiros shook his head. "He suffered an agonising death. It wasn't the GFs fault, but because they were so crowded, they fought to get out and damaged him... permanently."

"How many did he junction before he died?" asked Selphie, feeling a little bit sick.

"I think it was 46," said Kiros. "So you're not in any immediate danger."

"Anyway," said Laguna sternly, "it's still dangerous. There are over a thousand difficult problems that a lack of GFs could cause. But, this is what I propose.

Some of the best, talented fighters in the world should do this. We need a squad team, roughly 20 of us - not too large a group. We need to sneak into the Centra Ruins, and find out what IT is. Once we have the information, RUN like mad. Then we send in our army to take it out. We'll use any method possible to get the GFs back."

"President Laguna?" asked Selphie.

"Yes?" said Laguna, smiling.

"How will we get the GFs back?" she questioned. "I mean, you can't use any Draw abilities unless you already have at least one GF junctioned."

"We're not going to draw them," said Laguna. "We can't. We know the GFs have been taken against their will. The GFs will either return to their owners, or escape after battle. Then, we'll have to recollect them again, or everyone will be fine. Besides, we don't have much choice in the matter."

There was an uneasy silence. They didn't like this idea much, but there wasn't a choice.

"Okay," said Squall. "Count me in. I'm going."

"Who are you going to take as your squad?" asked Laguna.

Squall looked thoughtful. "Whoever wants to back at Balamb Garden. I can't force anyone."

"I'm going," said Rinoa determinedly.

"You aren't," snapped Squall.

"But I'm in this too!" she cried.

"But you're in no condition to fight."

"I can use magic still!"

"Not in your weakened state!"

"Can't I watch from the Ragnarok, then?" she looked pleadingly at Squall. He sighed.

"Okay, no heroics; STAY in the Ragnarok."

"Yes sir," she said contritely. 

"I'm going," said Quistis.

"B-but"

"I can help," said Quistis stubbornly. "I was part of the whole adventure before - I'm up for it again. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to Balamb Garden!"

"I'm in," Zell cut in. "I'm not lettin' anything bad happen to Balamb nor Garden!"

"I was bored up til now," said Selphie. "Let's roll!"

"I'm going," said Irvine. 

Squall shrugged. "I have my squad," he said. "I also want a few other people to help us. Nida and Xu will help man the Ragnarok whilst we're gone. I put them in charge of Balamb Garden if anything bad should happen."

"It might not even be that bad," said Laguna cheerfully.

"Don't bet on it," muttered Kiros. "Power like that could rip a whole island apart."

"Thanks for the optimism, Kiros," said Laguna sarcastically.

"" Ward pointed at the door. Dr. Odine ran in.

"It iz happening!" He screeched.

"What?" asked Laguna, as the scientist paced up and down. His unusual dress sense hadn't changed one bit.

"Ze power! At Centra! It iz draining za land! Zis means our world iz being destroyed!"

"Nonsense!" exclaimed Laguna. "That's not possible."

"It iz slow," admitted Odine. "At It's current rate, we zee total destruction in... lezee 3 days."

"Damn," muttered Laguna. "Guess we're going to have to make the stealth operation today."

"Isn't anyone worried about this whole incident?" muttered Squall.

"Apart from us, and the army, no," said Laguna, as he dialled some numbers on his phone, and switched on his computer. "We have been keeping this as secret as possible. We'll have people worrying later, now is just NOT the time for anyone panicking."

"I couldn't agree more," said Irvine quietly, noticing the sweat on Laguna's brow.

Laguna suddenly looked hesitant. "Send a guard to Ellone's room whilst I'm gone," muttered Laguna into his communication link, quietly.

"No way!!!" Ellone suddenly burst in. "You're not leaving me behind!"

"E-Elle, c'mon, I have a very dangerous mission to go on, and"

"I overheard," she said. "I wanna come and see everyone's gonna be safe!"

"Elle, I said it was dangerous!" said Laguna.

"I'm not a kid anymore! All the sorceresses are gone! Except Rinoa, and she's a good person." Ellone pointed at Rinoa. "Can't I come?" Ellone pleaded Laguna.

"I"

"Great!" said Ellone enthusiastically.

"No, you're not coming!" said Laguna firmly.

"Meanie," she scowled.

The arguing and bickering continued for sometime, but Ellone finally admitted defeat. She went up to her room.

"Attention! Would all students make their way to their tutor rooms. All lessons are cancelled now because we are in grave circumstances. Do not tell anyone outside of Garden."

This dramatic speech made everyone in Garden dive to their rooms, murmuring and shouting to their friends, where terrified instructors told the students of the danger they would have to face in a few days time.

Squall boarded the Ragnarok. Xu and Nida followed.

"We're honoured, Squall," said Xu quietly, tightly gripping Nida's hand as Squall finally told them everything. They had just been told they were the Guardians to garden if anything happened.

"We're sure everything will be fine," said Nida.

"Thanks," said Squall.

**Chapter 6 - Having fun yet?**

****

The Ragnarok soared high in the air. Laguna kept in touch with Squall using a communication link, which Squall had pinned to his jacket, like the microphones used on talk shows on television.

"Remember, land quietly," said Laguna, giving last minute instructions as they rose in the air. "This is all stealth. The Ragnarok quiet isn't it?"

"Yes," replied Squall. "The Ragnarok in perfect working order. Don't worry."

"good. Everything's fine. We're making good time. Centra should be below us in 38 minutes. I'm gonna go panic for a while. See you, Squall." Laguna shut the link down. Squall smiled. At least Laguna was honest. Squall felt a little afraid himself, but not much. He knew Zell hadn't stopped pacing the corridors since they got up. Quistis had been fidgeting for ages, Selphie had insisted on piloting the Ragnarok manually, obviously to take her mind off it all. Irvine sat next to her.

Squall knew Rinoa was sitting in the sickbay, still feeling ill. He decided to speak to her before he left.

Rinoa blinked as the door to the room she sat in opened. She was gradually feeling worse. She wasn't being sick anymore, but she felt terrible. When she saw Squall she felt relief.

"Hi," she managed to say.

"Rinoa," said Squall. "Remember, sta - "

"Stay." She finished. "I don't think I'm well enough now, anyway." She said.

"When did you start feeling bad?" he asked.

"While ago."

"How long ago?"

"Few months."

"How many months, then?"

"A few!"

"Rinoa" Squall sighed. "I've had this feeling that you've been keeping something from me. Now, a few months sounds quite serious"

"I know!" said Rinoa, looking tearful. "I - I didn't want you to worry. I was so sure I'd be okay again"

Rinoa began to cry softly. Squall held her tightly for comfort.

"Why me?" she said quietly.

"Relax," he said. "Dr. Kadowaki will know what to do. Just wait here until I get back."

"Okay," she sniffed. "I wish I could help you."

"I wish I could help you," said squall with an ironic smile. "But you hang tight, I'll be back."

"I hope so," she said. "I keep feeling a lot of pain."

"You tell me if you need anything. I'll help you."

"Okay."

"Stay here."

"Normally I'd argue that, but right now I have little choice," said Rinoa, trying to laugh, but wincing in pain again. Squall hugged tightly again, and they stayed in an embrace for a long time. Finally squall stood up.

"Sorry, I have to go," he said.

"I'll be waiting," she replied.

Squall went up to the cockpit of the Ragnarok. Everyone, minus Rinoa, was there.

Selphie spotted Squall. "Nearing our landing point. We have 15 minutes (approximately) until we reach the landing point."

Squall sighed in relief. "Everyone ready?" he asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be," replied Quistis.

"I hate clichés," muttered Zell.

"Prepare for a little turbulence," said Selphie suddenly. Laguna's voice suddenly came on squall's link.

"Not having any trouble?"

"Slight turbulence," replied squall.

"I think it's the power source; it's causing some unstable weather." Said Laguna. "Thought you might've noticed it. Just be careful!"

The engines were being put to a lot of use again. The Ragnarok was getting jolted and was vibrating a little. It had also been shaken up earlier by the huge blast. The loose lever gave up its fight to stay attached and literally _flew_ off with force. The remaining stump of lever/dial pointed to: DISABLE.

"Squall!" Selphie suddenly shouted.

"What?" squall was suddenly thrown off his feet as the Ragnarok span out of control.

"Something's wrong with the controls!" Selphie yelled, above the noises of panic. "It's somehow set to auto-pilot, but nothing's been programmed in! We're gonna CRASH!"

"Can't you quickly set in a course?!" squall yelled, trying to help Quistis up.

"No! We'll have crashed by then!" Selphie went pale.

"We'll have to parachute out!" shouted Quistis. "Everyone get to the main hold!" Everyone clambered on the elevator. It wasn't meant to hold so many at one time, but they had no choice. The elevator clunked a lot, but they got down. Everyone sprinted towards the hold, except squall.

"Rinoa."

"I forgot Rinoa!" he yelled, running in the other direction.

"Squall!" Quistis yelled.

"Leave him," Selphie said firmly. "He knows what he's doing. Everyone, to the hold, quick!" They ran along the corridor. The plane was tilting sat some extremely dangerous angles. It was like running through a turning tunnel. At one point, Selphie could've sworn they were upside down. They ran along. Warning sirens blared out. Everyone was in the hold. Zell knew where the parachutes were. Everyone quickly strapped themselves in. It was lucky they all knew how to.

"Squall isn't back yet!" Irvine shouted, as he narrowly avoided being knocked out by a few of the crates sailing around in the hold. Everyone gripped onto the nearest non-moving fixed object on the walls, ceiling, or floor. Zell leapt over two crates that were slamming around to reach the emergency exit. He pushed a button, and a voice said:

"Emergency lock opened. Oxygen too low for human survival at current altitude. Time before correct altitude for escape: 5 minutes and counting."

"Shit," muttered Zell.

Squall had made his way to the sickbay. Rinoa was in obvious fright. She was under suspended gravity. ("Clever," thought squall, "it stops the impact of the Ragnarok in here."

"Squall!" she said weakly. "I can't escape. I c-can't do it"

"We must!" squall said determinedly.

"No," she said. "I f-feel so awful I think I - I might die if I go t-there." Squall saw that Rinoa was shaking.

" I don't wanna die," she said.

"I'll look after you, I promise," said squall, hugging her tight. If Rinoa couldn't get out, then he'd stay with her. Rinoa was too tired to answer.

"Help us," she muttered weakly to herself. She could hear the voice of the emergency system.

"5 minutes to emergency door opened." Her heart leapt: her friends would be safe.

"8 minutes until impact," the voice finished. It sank again. Her friends would have to be quick to escape. Hang around too long, and all would be lost.

And the missionstealth. All gone. This crash was going to cost more lives than expected.

Everyone listened as the main computer of the Ragnarok finished it's second message.

"Emergency door opening. 2 minutes until impact."

"Hey, that's not right!" Selphie yelled as the wind whistled and tore at her, and her dress, clothes, trying to suck her out of the plane.

"The timing is only an approximate answer," yelled back Zell. "We can argue maths later. Lets get outta here!"

"Squall and Rinoa!" Irvine bellowed, trying to make him self heard against the noise. 

"We have to wait for them!" Quistis screamed.

"It's over for them" said Selphie quietly. "They'll never make it in time now." Despite all the noise, the crashing, the intense danger, everyone heard Selphie's words. No one spoke until the computer continued.

"1 minute and counting. 59, 58, 57"

"Shit!" said Zell again. "I'm gonna get them! Leap for it!"

"Not without them, Zell! I'm staying!" shouted Selphie.

"Me too!" yelled Irvine

"And me!" Quistis shouted.

"You buncha nuts," Zell replied. "I'm going!" with that, he hauled himself back along the corridors, towards the sick bay. He reached for the door

Then he stopped. A grim look appeared on his face. He sped off in the other direction. If he could only make it in time

"42, 41, 30, 39" the computer said. Squall and Rinoa, Selphie and the others listened. In under a minute, they were doomed.

Zell was in the engine room. His eyes scanned the room frantically_. Where was the error?_

He saw the broken lever. He grabbed at it with his bare hands, but he couldn't pull it. He took a piece of string from his pocket. He tried it to the stump. He pulled it. It clicked to: ABLE.

Zell sighed with relief. But he knew he had so little time left to save everyone

"25, 24, 23"

He dashed to the elevator. He didn't wait until it reached the top; he vaulted up into the cockpit from the elevator. He dashed to the pilots seat. He had no idea how to fly it, but from remembering one of the video games he had played at an earlier date, the joystick was usually the main control. He pulled it upwards, and looked at the screen with the map of Centra, and pulled it in the direction that he hoped would put it back on course.

"8, 7, 6, 5"

Selphie held on tight to Irvine in the hold. She held on as tight as she could - not just because she was going to get sucked out of the open emergency door. She didn't want to leave her friends - they were in everything together. Quistis could see the ground approaching fast.

Zell pushed upwards on a lever.

It was argued later it was sheer luck, some insisted there was a huge force on their side, some thought Zell was a technical genius (causing many a giggle) but as the Ragnarok zoomed upwards, everyone relished in the feeling of being alive.

Selphie and Irvine were in so much relief that they both collapsed to the floor, laughing in between getting their breath back - "I'm alive!" (giggle) "Me too!" (collapse in hysteria).

Squall and Rinoa sighed in relief. Rinoa gazed at Squall in admiration. She knew he was so perfect - he was willing to die for her. They sat and chattered for a while after.

Quistis and Zell, though in totally different rooms, shouted in joy, before everyone ran up to the cockpit to meet.

After everyone was more or less calm, Laguna had been informed they were in no danger.

"We thought you were gone for sure," he said, sounding very, very relieved.

Selphie took the controls from Zell. Zell had guessed the controls, but in another crisis, Selphie was the most skilled pilot.

"Landing point sighted."

Squall could see Laguna's plane, the sister ship of the Ragnarok, landing. It looked almost identical to the Ragnarok, but there were some subtle differences. The Ragnarok was bigger, for a start.

Squall clambered out of the Ragnarok after saying a brief goodbye to Rinoa. Closely followed by his companions, everyone examined the landscape around them.

"This is terrible!" Selphie cried. She went over to what must've once been some small plants. They were lifeless, brown and withered. Even the land, the soil, seemed grey. It was like a desert, except worse. A desert had a little life in it, but the whole area they were in was dead. Squall could see the top of the soil was like ashes. He sat on a rock nearby, but even that seemed to give way when he sat on it. He got up again.

"The whole world will look like this in three days," said Laguna to the group, consisting of elite Esthar soldiers, and Squall's team. "That is, if the world is in one piece by then."

"Let's go!" said Kiros hastily, stopping Laguna rambling on.

The whole group walked into the Centra Ruins. It hadn't changed one bit from Squall's last visit. Still eerie, and still monster infestedprobably. Everyone was alert for anything suspicious.

Laguna took charge again.

"Okaygroup 1, you know who you are, take the left ladder. Group 2, take the other ladder. Squall, take your team up the stairs. Move out!" Everyone ran off to wherever they were directed to. Squall watched the Esthar soldiers. They had a determined look, and did their job effortlessly. Squall took his route. He sighed as they passed the room where Odin had awaited them.

"Shall we go in?" Squall was about to ask, but everyone had gone in there anyway, out of curiosity, or sympathy for the loss of the great Odin. All of them stared at the empty throne. Squall sat down on the floor. He wasn't going to sit on the throne, it would be disrespectful. Everyone sat down and looked glum.

"What are we sitting down for?" asked Zell after a few minutes. "We have work to do!"

"I feel sleepy," muttered Selphie.

"Sleepy?" exclaimed Zell. "We only left a while ago, and we're sitting down now! How can you possibly feel tired?" Zell saw Selphie sink to the floor and slumber. Quistis fell, and Zell felt his eyes drooping, he fought it, but collapsed to the floor.

Squall watched as Irvine collapsed also, and then squall felt it too. The desire to lie down, and go to sleep.

"Not" he muttered as he also fell as well. As his eyes failed, he could just see the landscape turn black around him

****

**Chapter 7 - Truth vs. lies**

****

Squall opened his eyes. He felt terrible. This wasn't Ellone's power. Something much more powerful than that, even. He felt like he had been sucked through a vacuum cleaner. He lifted his head to look around. Everything was black, exceptit wasn't black. Squall could see that whatever it was above them, it was a dark colour that spread into infinity. It was like outer space, except no stars, no light. Squall looked to his left and right, and he could see his friends getting up, groggy as he was.

"Where are we?" squall pondered out loud. Then he looked forward, and froze. He could see a thousand a million cocoon like containments, holding thousand upon thousands of people in midair. All of them had a frozen look of horror, fear, painit was a horrifyingly fascinating sight. Some wore Estharian outfits, some looked like the richer Deling City citizens the whole world seemed to be suspended there,

"What kinda sick thing is this!" Zell yelled. He stared at one of the cocoons. A pretty young girl, holding a small pile of books, clenched in her arms, a look of fright, desperation, pleading on her face. Not even her pigtails moved, they were still behind her shoulders. Zell felt fury.

Quistis could see some of her pupils. She felt sick. The others were now staring too. 

"This is terrible," Selphie murmured. She went up to one of the cases and touched it. Her hand slid through the outer shell, like water. She withdrew her hand, in reflex. She put it in again properly, and then drew it out, clutching her hand.

"What is it?" asked Irvine anxiously.

"It's so cold," said Selphie shuddering. "It's worse than cold, it's like there's nothing there"

"Are they alldead?" Quistis asked painfully.

"I think they're just petrified or something," said squall. "They aren't all limp, they're perfectly still. Just as if time stopped."

"Oh god," said Zell suddenly. "Time!"

Everyone stared at him, confused.

"What does this place remind you of?" everyone stared. Blackness, strange things around them, horror

"Time compression." Said Rinoa, who suddenly walked from the infinite depths of darkness.

"Rinoa!" shouted squall. "You're alright!"

"In more ways than one," said Rinoa. "I don't feel ill here."

"Really?" said squall doubtfully.

"Yes!" she said, irritated. She leapt up and down a few times. "See?" she said. "I think it's because our physical bodies are left behind when we enter time compression, don't you remember? We are all states of mind, we have no body."

"Weird," muttered Irvine. "Its confusing."

"More importantly, what the hell is going on?" snapped Zell. "We have a mission to do, unless this was the energy source."

"How could the time compression draw GFs?" said Quistis. "It can't."

"Maybe that's because it was something in the time compression that can," said a voice.

"No" said squall, recognising it at once. It had rung in his ears over a year ago, one he would never forget, as it mercilessly taunted them. The same metallic quality to it, and the highly recognisable style of speech

"SeeDs, you will die by my hand. I have wanted this chance of vengeance for a long time," said Ultimecia. She walked out of the shadows, and flew high into theabove. She was visibly smirking, suppressing her triumph.

"Foolish mortals. Luck helped you to win last time, but now I shall unleash my true power. But first, I expect you're al dying to hear what I'm going to do to your puny little world." Ultimecia paused before continuing to watch the look of horror of everyone's faces.

"I created the time compression for my ruling. I can manipulate every event that happens within this space. I will rule it all - past, present, and future. However, my powers were severely drained from out last battle. I was not dead as I led you to believe. I have been trying to rebuild my strength to rule again.

I was impatient for power. One who has such power wishes to use it immediately. The easiest way to regain my strength was to take someone else's.

The Guardian Forces - a highly magical source. Since Griever met his demise, I slowly began to drain guardians from the weak minded. The more I got, the stronger I became. Finally, I calculated another way of forming time compression.

If I drained the planet of all of its power - all of it's life it would destroy itself, causing a huge tear in the fabric of time. Thus, I could achieve time compression."

"Where are we now, then?" asked squall. "If you haven't achieved time compression yet!"

"But I have," smiled Ultimecia. "This is the future, where I am now ruling. Past present and future all combined. Although you are in the past, you are now in the future and the present as well. Look!"

She pointed at one row of the lifeless bodies that stared mournfully. The looks of their faces were not of fear or defeat; they still had a look of grim determination.

"_Us_," whispered Rinoa. She could see her body staring back at her. It was a horrifying shock.

"That's after I defeated you," said Ultimecia casually. "After you blundered here from that little place you call Centra. You saw all this and were determined to fight me, but you perished," she added, with a smile.

"Thatthat means" Irvine gaped. "That's what we're doing nowthat's us after we challenge Ultimecia. That's what we're doing now, and that's what happens to us."

"Someone with intelligence has figured it out," laughed Ultimecia coldly. "I thought you might want to surrender now and save some effort. I know I shall win. You know I shall win."

"Never!" shouted squall. "What did you do to these people?!" he yelled, indicating to them.

"They? They died when I shredded your planet. Don't worry, they will return. That is why they re suspended up there - until I can start my eternal rule, which is exactly after I defeat you."

"This is confusing," whispered Zell. "All this future mixed up business id starting to get on my nerves."

"And now, you will meet your fate!" laughed Ultimecia. "I am the victor before the match has started!"

Squall clenched his fists. "We're not gonna allow that," he growled.

"Right!" said everyone.

"So be it," said Ultimecia. "Konsider yourselves lucky I am treating you with more respect than last time. By your brute force, I lost to you. I will not allow that this time, though I respect your valiant efforts."

"Why respect them, Ultimecia." Seifer walked from behind the sorceress.

"You are young, knight," said Ultimecia. "To understand will take time. We must respect their efforts, but never treat them as equals."

"Seifer!" exclaimed squall.

Seifer looked puzzled. "My life has always been to serve Ultimecia," he said.

"I brought him back from those who had died," said Ultimecia, smiling. "He is faithful. There is a darkness in his heart he cannot escape - the desire to be in power. Through me, he shall gain the glory he seeks."

"B-but Seifer's not like that anymore!" said Rinoa suddenly.

"I only resurrected the part I needed of him," said Ultimecia. "His human side is dead, like the others, but his obedience, power, hatred of you, belongs to me."

"Ultimecia," said Seifer, bowing. "Shall I remove the vermin from your presence? They are not worthy. They argue with you! They argue that I should have been resurrected as a whole! Then I would never achieve my goals!"

"YOU!" shouted Zell. But not at Seifer - at Ultimecia. "I may have not like Seifer much, but he never deserved this!"

"Silence!" said Ultimecia. "You have slowed me down long enough. My victory has been postponed because of your jabbering. Knight!" she smiled icily at Seifer. "Destroy them. Make it slow and painful. Andkeep the Guardian Seal safe."

"I will not allow them to take your power." Said Seifer. He walked up to the group.

"Long time no see, Squall," he hissed.

"We saw you in Esthar a day ago," replied Squall, who was trying to keep his self-control.

"That? That was the dishonourable side of me," spat Seifer. "No, this is the person I was meant to be!" he laughed.

"What about Raijin? Fujin?" persisted Rinoa. She could not believe that this was the same Seifer she had known, and loved.

"Them?" Seifer laughed louder. "My softer side felt a need for friends. But a true warrior stands alone! I wish I'd have done this sooner." He pointed his gunblade at the bodies of Raijin and Fujin.

"You!" Zell shouted. He was enraged.

"that's more like it," said Seifer with satisfaction. "now, fight, chicken-wuss!"

Zell lunged at Seifer with his fists, but Seifer swiped with his gunblade at lightning speed. Zell narrowly avoided being cleaved in two; but Zell skidded aside from the blade before his fist had even got to Seifer. He seethed with rage. Squall was angry as well.

The battle ensued. Irvine blasted shots out of the Exeter at Seifer, Rinoa using the ****, the others getting in blows wherever they could, but Ultimecia had cast so many spells on her knight that they could not penetrate the magical barrier with surrounded Seifer. He laughed scornfully at them as the ran to cut him down, but he blasted each one away every time with a powerful magic attack. Rinoa was healing everyone using her sorceress abilities, but she could not keep it up forever. Squall was in fury. He could feel the rage build up in him, at the Seifer before him. It was Seifer's most dark and evil side, taunting his friends, trying to kill them. Squall's rage built to such an extent an aura formed around him. He ran up to Seifer in blinding speed so Seifer could not react. Squall cut him as many times he could with his Lionheart blade, each leaving a different coloured trail as they cut into him. Squall jumped back after his fingers were numb from his tight grip. Seifer was still standing, but breathing heavier.

"Was that the best you can do?" he laughed. "and I haven't even bothered using my best magic Ultimecia Has given me yet!"

"Whoa!" a sudden shout turned all heads, including Ultimecia's and Seifer's. Evidently they were not expecting company either.

Laguna looked around. "Am I too late to join the party?"

"whatever," said Squall. "we need help, we're fighting these guys, they're responsible."

"okay," said Laguna. "is that"

"yes, Ultimecia" said Ward, also coming out with Kiros. 

"Ward?! You can talk!!!" said Kiros excitedly. 

"Yeah I can! Cool!" said Ward happily. 

"it's because this realm is for the mind, not physical body," said squall impatiently. "now, can you help us? It's gonna be tough"

"Don't worry squall, I'll be happy to kick that bitch Ultimecia's ass," said Laguna cheerily.

"What?" boomed Ultimecia. "you dog. My knight, destroy them, quickly!"

"Ultimecia, I thought you wanted them to die slow and painful," said Seifer in surprise.

"Never mind now. The fools bought friends. This was not written in the future." Said Ultimecia. "I presume I defeated them too."

"don't bet on it," muttered Ward, poising his anchor.

"same here," said Kiros.

The battle continued. Everyone's sprit was renewed by the sudden appearance of allies. Squall slashed Seifer at every opportunity, he was in front of all the ranks. Behind him, Selphie used her shinobou to aim a few blows in, but she was not really used to long range attacks. Quistis was next to her, aiming for all weak points she could see to land a few punishing blows. Irvine and Rinoa shot from the back with Laguna. Ward also was there, throwing his anchor but running to retrieve it when necessary. He took a lot of damage for that. Kiros was stuck like Selphie, he really couldn't get close enough without injury to fight.

Seifer was evidently getting bored of wiping them down slowly. He cast a powerful spell that blasted everyone backwards, and left everyone sprawling to the floor. Squall was the first up, and Seifer charged. Squall recovered from his dizziness just in time to parry the blow. The blades clinked a sparks flew as they were locked in the gruelling duel, just like the duel that left them with the permanent scar on their faces Squall looked into Seifer's eyes, both alight with anger and hatred. Rinoa stared, frightened. She did not wish to see Seifer dead, but what choice had she been given? It was survival of the planet.

Up on the wall amongst the lifeless bodies, one began to stir, no one noticed it attempt to break free, using all it's strength to get out of the fabric of time it was concealed in. mustering all its strength, it managed to get two of it's fingers out. Stretching them a little experimentally, it managed to bring out his whole hand

Seifer was dealing out a lot more damage than Squall using dangerous attacks. Squall was sure he could not keep it up much longer. None of the others could help, because they moved so Fast and each was afraid of hitting Squall.

The figure's chest heaved out of the frame, followed by the rest of it's front. It's lips quietly gasped a bit of air, filling it with hope. Its fine white coat was torn a little in it's struggle.

Squall fell to the floor to dodge Seifer's blow. Before he could get up, Squall found himself pinned to the floor by the razor-sharp edge of Seifer's blade. Seifer smiled as he gently ran the blade up and down by Squall's throat, so softly that Squall gained no cut, but it was designed to strike fear before the strike that would end his life. Rinoa wanted to cast a restorative spell, but Seifer had squall pinned. She couldn't risk healing Seifer - he was already too hard to defeat. The whole team struggled with the pain of the situation. Quistis felt inclined to cry, as did Rinoa, Zell wanted to rip Seifer apart, Irvine fought back a horrible lump in his throat, and Selphie was in shock.

The figure was almost out of it's binds. It leaned forward, and a final effort would allow him to fall to the ground. 

Seifer smiled at Squall's friends, who watched anticipating. Squall could not move. A slight movement would bring his death quicker than planned. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ultimecia's evil smile of hatred and triumph. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily. He opened his eyes. He could see the figure. The young man toppling down. He landed with a dull thud to the floor. Seifer snarled.

"Seifer!" Rinoa could not contain her happiness to see the Seifer she once knew. She could tell the figure was the Seifer Ultimecia had killed, the one she remembered. Seifer stumbled forward, and his other half sneered.

"I have no use for you," he said. "Ultimecia, the vermin has escaped from his imprisonment. Should I?"

"No," said Ultimecia sharply. To kill him may kill you, my loyal knight, and though a knight should die in battle, he should not die needlessly."

"Then what shall we do, Ultimecia?" asked Seifer, his sneer lowering a little.

"We will cast it aside for now." Ultimecia lazily raised a finger from the cold, dark, invisible throne upon which she sat, and as Seifer crawled towards his other half, he found himself flung back through the open space. He landed far back, slumped on the floor. He was breathing, Squall noticed, but was not moving. Ultimecia stared at Squall's group. They were tired, and nearing the end of their luck. She smiled. Soon, it would not be longalready it had taken longer for them to succumb than the last time she fought them, in the future. She knew she would have to challenge them head on before they would perishshe smiled wider at that thought. She looked at her knight, still eager to fight.

"Knight!" she bellowed. "I will grant you the use of the Ultimate Power. Use it wisely, sparingly, and let me see these mortals dead NOW!"

Seifer smiled. "As you wish, Ultimecia." Squall felt sick with all the talking and hoped that if he was going to die, it should be done with less waiting about. 

But he knew they could not lose! Everything, everyone depended on them. They were not going to losewhatever Ultimecia said, they

Seifer drew his hand into his trenchcoat. When he drew it back out everyone shielded their eyes from the bright white light that glowed from a single orb in his hand. When everyone looked again, they could see the orb. It was full of life, shaking with the life inside. Everyone wondered what it could be, until Seifer held it up a little closer so they could see

"the Guardian Force." Whispered Quistis in awe.

She was right. Inside the orb, the monsters writhed and squirmed and roared, trying to escape. Squall could see Ifrit scraping at the containment, roaring with terror and pain, and every guardian trying to break free of the spell. Most of the guardians he could not recognise, but he could see a few of his own.

"What have you done with them?" shouted Selphie in a rage.

"We have captured them all," said Seifer, "the Ultimate Power. All these Guardians they are the Guardians of Power, a hidden power that cannot be unlocked or used, not by mortal nor by the Guardians themselves. It is so strong it could permanently rip the universe to shreds."

"So what's the point of having them, if you can't use the power then? Let them go!" said Zell.

"Chicken-wuss, shut up. Think of the damage it could do if it was released! No, we will not release the Guardians, their power is far more supreme when put together and their regular powers harnessed."

"Quickly" muttered Ultimecia.

"Yes, Ultimecia, I just thought they should know why they bother to fight a losing battle," said Seifer. Ultimecia did not reply, but as Squall looked into her face, something like suspicion and sudden fear had crossed her face.

"So, if the Guardians' powers could be used, we could create the perfect time compression. One that could never be destroyed or reverted using the twists that we use now. Ultimecia will rule using her power, and I beside her as her knight."

"You just said you can't use the powers!" Zell shouted furiously. "Are you mad?"

"Oh dear, I forgot the little details," said Seifer sarcastically. "This is time compressionwe control the passage of time. We watched the future carefully, and someone released the Guardian's powers. We destroyed her and took the power ourselves, which we returned to the past to achieve the drawing of the past GFs and causing the time compression."

"this is confusing."

"Don't bother working it out, mortals," said Ultimecia. "your time to die has come now. I have lost my patience."

"Allow me," growled Seifer.

"you haven't done a good job so far," said Ultimecia harshly. Seifer did not look any differently at her.

"grant me a little power I will destroy them"

"Do it." 

Seifer smiled at the party.

"Triple," he muttered quietly. A showering light appeared around him. Squall knew he could now use three times the amount of magic he had before. Before Squall could counter, Seifer had muttered a word that nearly made his heart stop.

"APOCALYPSE!" Seifer screamed. His whole body shook from the effort of using such a high level spell. He looked at them, face twisted with triumph.

Rinoa stared in horror. Angelo wasn't here to help her she wished someone could save her no one could save them except

herself. The only sorceress outside Ultimecia's world. She ran forward towards Seifer.

Seifer could not move, his concentration on casting the spell was too great. A single spell of Ultima flew him off his feet.

"Urggh!" he cried as he landed with a thump on the floor. He tried to get up, but he felt like lead. His face turned white as he saw a large source of light fall from his coat. He tried to grab the Guardian Seal, but it rolled out of his reach. Rinoa picked it up. Ultimecia grasped the throne tightly.

"Give that here!" She roared. Rinoa made no attempt to reply. Rinoa held it out to Squall.

"Do something," she whispered.

Squall understood. He pulled his gunblade off the floor with a lot of effort, and ran it through the orb.

A blinding flash filled the area. Squall felt hot and cold at the same time. As the light dimmed, he could see thousands of monsters almost swimming through the time compression's air, and towards the edges, the fabric of time.

Squall knew they could not escape, but the Guardians ripped through the blackness, swimming through the wholes into nothingness. They all went, but some vanished into tiny, blue, glowing orbs of power and headed straight towards Squall's party

Squall's mind felt suddenly clear. Quetzacotl! He could feel the Guardian's presence inside. He turned around. He could see the orbs drift into his friend's minds, each of them looking in joy and puzzlement. Squall stared as the giant figure of Ifrit loomed above him.

"Human! I should be free forever, but we are indebted to you. Continue the fight for life!" Squall watched Ifrit disappear into his mind.

"No" hissed Ultimecia. "It's - it's not possible"

Squall suddenly felt strange. He could feel his mind being engulfed. He panicked. The Guardian forces were summoning themselves! There was no way that was possible was it? The landscape - if you could call it a landscape - went dark. A thousand stars swum in his head, as he watched the attack of the Guardians.

Ifrit gave a beastial roar. Squall watched in awe as Ifrit attacked. This was power he had never seen before.

Ifrit had launched into the air, and comets of fire scorched through Ultimecia's body. She screamed, and laughed as the flames around her flickered and died. 

Quetzacotl flew up high into mysterious cloud above him. It began to rain thunder and lightning all over. The bolts lashed at the ground, tearing up the blank terrain. Ultimecia jumped back as a bolt landed at her feet. The ground there was scorching hot. Leviathan summoned a tidal wave. The water filled every gap along the ground. Minotaur and Sacred threw themselves at the walls of the time compression. There were holes everywhere, with more of the remaining Guardians escaping. Squall watched the battle. Eden cast out a blinding light at Ultimecia. Bahumat's wings were spread out as bolts of fire poured out of his mouth and burned at Ultimecia's body.

Ultimecia was looking weak.

Squall's terrible anger faded as the Guardians dissipated and his own body returned. For a moment, he had seen the true power the Guardians held... the anger in their hearts, their desire to fight. That was why they allowed themselves to be captured by humans so easily... to fight to protect their world.

"I" Ultimecia fell to her knees. "This"

"Ultimecia!" Seifer ran up to Ultimecia.

"Myhelp me." Ultimecia stretched out her hand, life ebbing away from her. How could the humans and the Guardians do this to her? After her destiny had already been shown to her? She was destined to rule

"You have no power." Seifer whispered in sad awe. Suddenly, he laughed. "no power! What use are you to me now?"

"Seifer, stop" Rinoa whispered.

"yes, you will stop." The true Seifer was now behind the other Seifer. Seifer hissed as he watched the man he should be come towards him.

"never!" he growled. Seifer ran towards his other half, blade glinting menacingly, and advanced.

Squall's heart pounded. Evil was going to destroy the good the other Seifer did not resist. In fact, he stood with his arms open. He was going to allow this he would die!

Seifer slashed. His alternate ego fell to the floor. Blood seeped everywhere.

"I told you" the fallen Seifer smiled. "You will stop." With a quick movement. He grabbed Seifer's hand, the one with the blade in.

"no!"

Seifer's conflicting emotions merged. It was a grotesque sight, like trying to squeeze too many objects into a skin. Both souls entered each other's hearts. A glow let everyone know that the old Seifer was back.

"Shit. Where am I?" Seifer got up.

"Hi Seifer." Squall said casually.

"Oh, the whole gang is here." Said Seifer sarcastically. "Where's Raijin? Fujin?"

"Uh" Squall looked towards where Fujin and Raijin had once been. They were gone. "Don't know," he replied honestly.

"What's happening?" Zell shouted as his words faded, and the darkness that had once surrounded them disappeared, and each of them felt their thoughts drift away into darkness.

"We're dying" thought Selphie. "I can't think anymore"

Everything went black.

"Ragnarok!"

Squall's head buzzed. It hurt. He could've sown he'd heard the telecom on the Ragnarok.

"Ragnarok! Do you copy? It's Cid! Are you alright?!"

Squall opened his eyes, painfully. He looked around. He was back on the Ragnarok! He looked around wildly. Selphie was out cold in the pilot's seat, Irvine on her right. Quistis was standing groggily.

"Ahwhat happened?"

"RAGNAROK!!! SQUALL!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Squall picked up his end of the communication. "We'rewe're fine" he breathed.

"Thank goodness!" Cid could be heard. "We've all been worried at Balamb Garden. We saw the most terrific flash from the Centra Ruins - everything got sucked in, and sucked out again it was weird we thought you'd might've got in it. I'm glad to see you never landed the Ragnarok, though - it wasn't near enough to sustain any effect."

"We still got mangled though," Squall muttered. "it's a long story."

"Squall!" Laguna's voice flickered onto the link. "sorry to interrupt you, Mr. Kramer, but it's urgent. Squall, I'm going to talk to Dr. Odine in Esthar. That was weird, and this time compression thing doesn't make sense."

"yeah," said Squall, a little dazed. 

"Squall! We're back!!!" Selphie came to, grabbing the controls. She began to steer the plane away from Centra when suddenly she panicked. "Wa- wait a second! If Cid said we never landed near there then we haven't crashed yet and we'll crash now!"

"No we won't," Said Irvine, apparently just awake himself. "It's weird, but that time compression thing it's hard to explain, but we never did those things, because we did them in the future and the past does that make sense?"

"A bit," muttered Selphie. "you're saying, because we stopped it all before it happened, everything's back to normal?"

"Yup," said Zell, coming up the elevator. "But there's one thing I don't quite get if Ultimecia was so sure she beat us, and there were our bodies on the wall how come we're alive, and she's not?"

"She became complacent," said Selphie. "she was so sure she'd win that she didn't just blast us to hell; so we got the chance to kill her. If she'd had continued with her plans like she did in her past, indeed, we would be dead. We were lucky that time."

"Damn," thought Squall. Then he suddenly thought. "the Guardians! The GFs!!! Are they safe?!"

"We'll worry later," muttered Irvine. "right now, we gotta get back to Garden, they need to know we're safe."

**Chapter 8 - The End**

The chaos lasted for a day or two, but finally everyone realised there was no need to fear anymore, and another huge Garden Festival took place. Selphie was delighted. Squall had more work than ever to do, but he quickly went about it everyday so he could at least check up on Rinoa for a few hours. Rinoa did not go to Dr. Kadowaki, despite Squall's protests. She stayed in her room, looking and feeling tired and bloated. Everyone tried to cheer her up until she was well again.

Zell had nearly gone mad with grief at the thought of the librarian being injured in the slightest, and went to see her as soon as the Ragnarok had landed at Garden. The girl smiled so brightly at the thought of being Zell's only care at the time.

Oh, yeah, she really liked the seats at the concert, too.

Squall sent the examinees that failed at Centra back out into the forests of Balamb. Squall smiled as he saw Guardian Forces being summoned with effortless ease, magic being used widely and enemies fast eradicated. The fears were over.

Squall also had considered past events that had taken place in the time compression. A weight was on his shoulders, a burden that he did not want to tell anyoneuntil Quistis could tell something was wrong.

"Squall? Are you okay? You've looked so freaked out recently. Tell me what's wrong?"

"" Squall didn't know what to reply.

"C'mon, I'm not gonna laugh," Quistis said softly. "I just don't want to see you upset. Is it about Rinoa?"

Squall shook his head. He inhaled deeply. "Quistis - do you remember some of the stuff that Ultimecia was talking about when we were trapped in time?"

"Sure, most of that garble. Why, does it bother you? It's all over now. She's dead."

"But do you remember that, in the future, she slaughtered a girl with the ability to unleash the Guardian's power, to manipulate herself?" Squall asked.

"A little bit," said Quistis. "why would that"

" who do we all know who could possess such an ability?" asked Squall.

"Rinoa?" Squall shook his head.

"someone we all loved dearly, as kids someone with special abilities, pursued for them"

Quistis gasped. "Sis - E-Ellone?" she stuttered.

"Yep," said Squall. "that's what I'm afraid of."

Quistis sat, feeling worried. Squall could be speaking the truth - and then - Ellone she suddenly smiled.

"It won't happen," she said reassuringly to Squall. "Seeing as Ultimecia is dead in the past, she's dead in the future as well. She'll never be able to hurt Ellone." Quistis smiled wider. Squall couldn't help but smile too.

"Thanks, Quistis," he said. "I feel better now. UhI'll just go see Rinoa"

"I'm not stopping you!" She replied.

"thanks," said Squall warmly. Perhaps everything was getting to him - but then he had a lot on his mind again. But this time, he had friends on his side.

Squall rushed to Rinoa's dormitory, eager to see if she felt any better. 

"Rinoa," he called softly as he appraoched her door. He felt in his pocket for a spare key Rinoa had given him a long time ago. He tested the handle. It was unlocked. He opened the door.

"Rinoa? How are you feeling?" Squall looked around the door.

"Not" Rinoa croaked. Squall stared in shock. Rinoa had a few tears sliding stedily down her rosy cheeks, and she was wincing in pain.

"Rinoa!" Squall ran to her side and felt her forehead. She was very hot.

"ah - ow" Rinoa moaned.

Squall ran around her and tried to pick her up. She couldn't help herself up, so it was difficult. Squall held her in his arms gently, then ran out of the room with her, not even bothering to close the door properly behind him. He ran down the corridor, past the Cafeteria he paused.

"ZELL!" Squall yelled at the top of his voice.

"What the!" Zell ran towards Squall, and saw Rinoa in pain, and Squall in fear and worry. "I'll - I'll help." Zell helped support Rinoa as they continued down the corridor.

Squall elbowed the door to the Infirmary open.

"Squall! What?" Dr. Kadowaki stared in surprise at Rinoa, crying, as the two men stared at her expectantly for help.

"Goodness! Lay her down on the bed, quickly now!"

Squall didn't need any encouragement. He gently laid her down on the bed, and ran his fingers through a stray piece of hair.

"Dear me" Dr. Kadowaki murmured. "Squall, dear, I think you'd better leave the young lady alone a while, hm? I'll talk to her. Don't you worry."

Squall felt torn between staying to help, but the doctor's slightly panicky tone and Zell's arm dragged him away from Rinoa. He heard Dr. Kadowaki say "dear me nothing quite like this"

So, the next half an hour was a nightmare. Squall was slightly panicky, much like everyone else. At least last time Rinoa was ill, someone could help her

Squall was filing reports but his heart wasn't in it. Nothing could take his mind off Rinoa. He looked around the office. No one around. Quickly, he roughly pulled open a drawer and opened a case inside. Gently, he slid his fingers in the case and groped for something at the back. His fingers clasped onto what he was looking for. He pulled out a small black box, so small it fitted into the palm of his hand. Squall quickly shut the drawer again. He opened the clasp of the box. Staring at it, he smiled, then shut his eyes in a daydream. The box contained a ring. It had wings emblazoned in silver along the edge, with a creature ramped on the upper half of the delicate circle. It had a single solid gem in its eye. Squall had paid for it with a square sum, but with a very round figure. He opened his eyes again, and idly fingered the ring. It was so small his fingers would never fit it. Rinoa had such a slim figure Squall unpleasantly was woken up from his dreams. He knew Rinoa was not well, and that he may not even get the chance to even present the ring

Squall came to a snap decision. He would go down there now. Never mind his plans, his paperwork he had to see her!

So, he slipped the box in his pocket. He strolled as casually as he could manage down the elevator. He felt a little sick with nerves. He had no idea how long he had been in his office. It felt like forever to have been away from her.

He arrived at the Infirmary. Was she okay?

He debated just marching in there. He swayed a little, trying to work out whether to step forward or backwards.

He jumped a little as the door swung open and Dr. Kadowaki stepped out, almost crashing into him. Her face was slightly pale.

"Squall!" she said, slightly hoarse. "Your Rinoa"

Squall breathed in.

"She's fine!" said Dr. Kadowaki, but she didn't look less pale. "But well, dear, I think you'll have to speak to her yourself."

Squall's heart went from high toslightly less than satisfied. He nodded numbly and walked in the Infirmary. Squall couldn't see anything unusual about the room - except the room with the beds had all the blinds pulled down, so he couldn't peer in. Squall's had rested on the doorknob. He opened the door wide and looked for Rinoa. She lay looking weak on the left bed. Squall half-ran to her, and kneeled down beside her.

"Rinoa" he whispered.

"Squall," she said, with a weak smile.

"Tired?" Squall asked gently. Rinoa nodded. "Rinoa I want you to rest, but what happened?"

"A miracle," replied Rinoa. "Look." Rinoa carefully shifted positions in the bed. Squall reached out to help, but withdrew his hand as Rinoa lifted some blankets.

A small face. Small hands. Small, curled in Rinoa's lap, asleep. Squall gaped. He suddenly felt faint.

"Squall?" Rinoa's face looked questioningly into his. Worried. Concerned.

Squall stared dumbly. He ran a gloved finger over the small head. It stirred at his fingers.

"Ihe's beautiful." Squall stammered. How could he have not noticed?

"It's been weird, hasn't it? "murmured Rinoa, leaning to Squall. Squall nodded.

"Well, I'm going to have to give you this a little earlier than planned," said Squall weakly, ferreting in his pocket, bringing out the small black box. Rinoa stared at it, and hugged Squall so tightly she almost was soldered to him. She opened the box, and admired its contents with a serene smile.

Squall, later, couldn't even remember who had put the ring on Rinoa, or what they had talked about, but all he could remember was a vague happiness. His life had taken a new life and he had a new responisbility.

He'd live every day to its fullest, because life had two new treasures to guard.

THE END.

By Charlotte Nash. cl.nash@btinternet.com 

Don't forget to review it for me, I need comments to help me along!


End file.
